The Calm Before the Storm
by jamesnlilyever
Summary: James thinks he knows Lily but she has a troubling secret. Sirius is in the fight of his life. Remus loves and loses. Friendships are broken, souls are shattered and one attempts to seek the ultimate relief.
1. The beggining

Hey guys I'm jamesnlily4ever n this is my very first fanfic ever so plz review and tell me what you think. Don't worry the chapters will get a lot better as I go on so plz plz plz review now lets get this bus moving!!!!.............................Wait whoa hands on my bum that better not be you Andrew oooook. Anyway...

Disclaimer: jamesnlily4ever does not own ANYTHING !!!! Except a piece of gum some lint and oh yeah this sock I'm wearing I borrowed this outfit from my sister.

Beta Reader: Angel Spirit

Chapter One The Beginning

16 year old Lily Evans sat hugging her knees, her hand to her face. Fingers trembling uncontrollably as she brushed them across the stinging gash left on her cheek. She began to sob uncontrollably as she drew her hand away and saw her own blood stained across her fingers, trickling down her wrist.

The door slammed shut outside and she knew that he had left. But for how long, she didn't know.

She laid her head back down on the pillow and lied there crying and clutching her face. Lily turned her head and lowered her face onto the pillow so that nobody could hear her desperate sobs.

Well she thought at least she'd be back to her true home Hogwarts tomorrow and it would all be over well at least until Christmas anyway.

Lily's father had started becoming abusive once her mother had died, when death eaters had attacked her in an alleyway and had tortured her into insanity using the Cruciatus Curse.

After 2 years in St. Mungo's her father had to pull the plug because the family didn't have enough money for the hospital bills. Ever since then her father blamed Lily, saying that if he didn't have to pay for her school, then they could have kept her mother on life support. And he never once missed a chance to yell at or hit her.

It killed Lily inside.

But she knew everything would be great tomorrow. She would be with her two best friends in the world.

And everything would be better.

Lily had gotten so used to her father yelling and hitting her that she became numb to it all and within a month of school, her friends would help her forget about all of her troubles with chocolate frogs fizzing whizbees and butterbeers.

With that she turned over onto her stomach and drifted off into a fitful sleep.

-----------------

"Pardon me! Excuse me, sorry..." panted Lily as she got off the bus she had taken to Kings Cross-station every year. (He was too disgusted with her to even see her off).

She heaved her trunk off the steps leading down to the pavement. And made her way to platform 9 ¾.

"Oh my god Lily!" exclaimed Jenny Thompson as she threw her arms around Lily in embrace.

Lily hugged her back with all the strength she had and stared to cry.

"Oh Lily...don't cry! It's fine! Everything's' all right! Everything's fine! You're here now and he's not! Besides... you've got me now"

"Hey what am I? Filch?" exclaimed Nikki Scott as she ran over to her two best friends and hugged them both.

"Lily we're both here for you," said Jenny soothingly.

"Yeah whenever you need us!" chimed in Nikki.

Hearing this instantly made Lily feel better and she turned around to her two friends,

"Hey we're in sixth year this is going to be the best year ever! And Jenny you might even get to go out with your love REMUS," said Lily laughing hysterically.

"WHAT!!! I don't know what you're talking about! I don't like Remus..." said Jenny.

"Suuuuuure..." chimed Lily and Nikki.

"The whole school knows that you're both crazy about each other," exclaimed Nikki.

"We are not!" stated Jenny, "and even if we were, we're nothing compared to Lily and James!"

"What!" Lily screamed causing several people to look around the station for the commotion.

"Me and James do not, I repeat do NOT, like each other. I hate him! He is arrogant, self-centered, annoying, and always playing pranks on the first years when he should have been studying for his OWLS!"

"Ok fine..." said Jenny and Nikki.

"Maybe you don't have 'FEELINGS' for him, but he is bloody well in love with you! He practically curses every guy who even looks in your remote direction." Jenny said convincingly.

"Don't I know it?" said Lily.

James had asked her out a grand total of 87 times and she could only imagine how many times he'd ask her this year.

"Well all I'm saying..." said Nikki as she seated herself and her luggage in their compartment, "Is that maybe you should just give him a chance, just try it out see how thing work. Besides, you study too much." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah," said Jenny nodding, "you really need a good snog..."

"Jenny!" cried Nikki "I had no idea you were that scandalous, but... she has a point you know things could really work with you two, you know..." she finished popping a chocolate frog into her mouth.

"I am not going out with James Potter and that's final" said Lily throwing her bag over top and settling herself down with her favorite book (Hogwarts, a History).

"Fine, fine let's talk about something else; has anybody seen how sexy Amos has gotten?"

"NIKKI!" Lily and Jenny chorused

"Well... he does have nice abs" said Nikki,

"And nice eyes," agreed Jenny. They both turned to Lily.

"Well I suppose he does have a nice butt..."

"Aww... Lily now I'm hurt. I thought that my butt was the only one you looked at!" came the voice of James Potter as he as he walked into their compartment.

"And I thought my abs were the only ones you admired," said Sirius as he strode in and sat beside Nikki.

"Yeah....Right, you wish" said Nikki just as Remus walked in and sat himself across from Jenny their eyes met and a slight blush crept to their cheeks.

"So how're things ladies?" said James as he edged closer to Lily and she edged farther away, closer to the window.

"Nothing much..." said Nikki stretching and taking out a magazine filled with the latest fashions for dress robes as Sirius tried repeatedly to put his hand on her thigh without getting swatted.

"How was your summer Lily?" Asked James as he edged even closer (Lily tried to edge farther away but found that she was right up against the window) James chuckled and tried to put his arm around her but she shrugged it off.

"It was fine I spent most of it with Sarah until I went back to my... fathers'' Lily said the last word in a hushed voice as if scared to mention him.

"Well that sounds lovely doesn't it Remus?" asked James

"Quite," added Remus turning around to Sirius "absolutely spiffing!"

"Shut up" Lily said trying and failing to stifle a laugh.

As much as she hated to admit it, being with the Marauders was beginning to make her feel better than she had felt in weeks.

Realizing this Lily suddenly got up from her seat and mumbled, "I need to go change the trains' gonna be there soon...

"Ok what was that?" said Lily as she made her way to an empty compartment. You can not be thinking like this. James Potter is not supposed to be making you feel better than you ever have.

He's supposed to be annoying and immature. Not charming and hot. Wait what? I do NOT think that he's hot!!!

**Oh yes you do...**

_No I don't!_

**Suuuuure ...**

_Wait why am I arguing with myself for?_

**Because you know I'm right**

_Oh no you're not!_

**Oh yes I am and you know you think he's hot**

_NO I DON'T!!!!!_

**Fine whatever helps you sleep at night.**

Frustrated Lily shut the door and threw herself onto the seat staring out the window trying to clear her thoughts of James Potter.

"Why is it that whenever I enter a room she can't stay in it for more than 15 minutes?" asked James to himself running his hand through his hair as he walked back to another compartment and shut the door wanting to be alone with his thoughts.

They were meant to be together, ''Why couldn't she see that?''

He would make her see it this year see how much he loved and cared for her he would make her realize that they were meant to be together even if it took him all year he would make Lily Evans be his. He threw himself onto a seat and stared out the window trying to clear his thoughts of Lily Evans.

They were really more alike then they were different...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok guys hoped you liked it ever if you thought it was terrible plz review n tell me

The next chapter will be out really really soon.

Hugs n kisses jamesnlily4ever.

-----------------------------------------------------------


	2. Of Compartements and Changing

Authors note:

Hey guys hoped you liked the last chapter and hope you like this one too and remember review review review!!!!! Plz this is my first fanfic n I really want to see if it's any good oh and yeah can anybody tell me what a beta is and if any body wants to be mine? Anyways on with the story.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!

"Lily, Lily come on get up you've gotta change into your robes the trains gonna be there any minute" panted Jenny as she shrugged Lily back and forth trying to stir her.

"What?" said Lily opened her eyes trying to adjust her eyes to the light pouring into the open window

"I said you've gotta get changed the trains gonna be there at any minute"

"Yeah unless you wanna make you're grand entrance as head girl with potter in your shorts and tank top."

"Yeah that would be hilarious wouldn't it" chimed in Jenny

"Wait what did you just say?" asked Lily

"I said you don't want to make you grand entrance with potter in your,

"WHAT POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't tell me Potter's the head boy" pleaded Lily.

"Okay then we won't tell you"

"Oh god how could James I mean POTTER be the head boy! He's so, so, so began lily

"Arrogant, big headed" supplied jenny

"Yeah" said Lily

"An annoying showoff?" offered Nikki

"Yeah"

"HOT?" asked Jenny

"Yeah!.......... Wait.... NO!!!!!!!!

"Hey Lily you said it not me"

"Yeah but, I didn't mean it...you guys tricked me"

"UmmmmHmmmm" they chorused.

"Whatever" huffed Lily as she left to go change into her robes.

"You know what, I reckon that might not have exactly been an accident" said Nikki

"No I reckon not Nikki," said Jenny in a pompous voice and they both burst out into a laughing fit of giggles.

"Prongs? PRONGS! Man get up you gotta change man."

"What? Get lost Padfoot we're not even there yet"

"Wouldn't be to sure of that," said Remus pointing out the window at the castle materializing out of the mountains.

"Oh BLOODY HELL!!" exclaimed James as he jumped up and dashed to the bathroom to change into his school robes.

"You know I reckon this year he's serious"

"No man I'm Sirius"

"Shut up Padfoot"

"I think he's really gonna make Evans his this year"

"You know what Moony? I reckon you're right."

Ok well hoped you guys liked this chapter short I know but I'm posting chapter three today too so hopefully you guys can forgive me anyway review review review I'm starting to get discouraged even if it's to criticize just review I need to know what you guys think ........ Also I still want to know what a Beta is and of anyone wants to be mine. Hugs n kisses jamesnlily4ever


	3. Running and Confusion

Authors note:

Hey 2 chapies in one day yeah still looking for a beta hope you guys love this chapter one of my favorites. And REVIEW!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!

"Oh god! Come on we've gotta hurry!"

"What are you talking about Lily? Barely anybody's in the entrance hall" panted Jenny as she struggled to keep up with Lily.

"I know it's just I'm head girl and I want to...pant...set an...pant...example...pant...for the school."

"You're...pant...nuts" puffed Nikki as she struggled to keep her hair from flying in every which direction.

"Oh come on we're almost there" Lily said as they rounded the corner and came face to face with Professor McGonagal almost knocking her over with their force.

"Miss Evans! What in the name of Merlin are you in such a hurry for?"

"Sorry professor, I-I just wanted to the great hall first t-to set a good example."

"Well you best be off to your table then" replied McGonagal curtly before turning on her heel to retrieve the sorting hat.

The girls took their seats at the Gryffindor table and looked around. There was practically nobody else there besides the teachers and a couple of seventh year Ravenclaws who the girls didn't know.

Jenny's stomach rumbled

"Would everybody bloody well get here" complained Nikki "I'm starving and we still have that stupid sorting to go through!"

"Nikki!" Lily began "the sorting is the most important part of the...

"Well I'm so glad I nearly had a heart attack for this" said Nikki sarcastically.

"Come on Padfoot we're gonna be late" cried James over his shoulder as he Sirius and Remus ran up the steps into the great hall (Peter had collapsed on the first flight of stairs.)

"I told you we shouldn't have to put make-up on Snivelus" said Sirius rubbing his arm from where Snape had hexed him.

"What are you talking about Padfoot!" cried Remus "it was your bloody idea!"

"Oh yeah" said Sirius with a smirk "forgot about that"

"Well at least he's lying in the fourth compartment unconscious said Sirus stopping to picture it "with pink hair"

"Sirius what the bloody hell are you doing!!!!!!!!!" screamed James shaking Sirius out of his thoughts of Snape with pink hair and red lipstick "we're gonna be LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Ok, ok calm down I'm coming keep your DAMN KNICKERS ON!!!!!!

"Some how.... pant...I don't think...pant...that it would...pant... impress Lily very much if you the HEAD BOY showed up LATE for the start of term feast" called Remus.

This only made James run faster.

They rounded the corner and came to an abrupt stop and made their way into the great hall. It was completely full with the only unoccupied seats beside Lily and her friends.

"Perfect" said James with a smirk as he made his way over to the right of Lily and slung one arm over her shoulder.

"How you doin Evans?" said James giving her the infamous Marauders grin.

"None of your business Potter" replied Lily shrugging James arm off of her.

"Awwwww come on Lily don't be like that" said Sirius from beside Nikki with his arm around her waist.

"Yeah" said James barely above a whisper taking Lily's hand in his and staring into her dazzling emerald green eyes, "don't be like this."

Lily's heart practically stopped beating staring into those captivating hazel eyes and when his hand held hers she felt it. It was as if a bolt of electricity shot through her entire body.

"Um, um I-I got to lead the first y-years to the common room" stuttered Lily, dropping James's hand calling first years and took off into the entrance hall. Leaving a very confused James standing at the Gryffindor table staring at her retreating red hair.

He made to go after her but Jenny stopped him "James don't we'll go after her" and with that her and Nikki were gone.

"Prongs man what did you do?" asked Sirius

"Nothing" said James as he stood up and left the hall.

James dashed all the way to the lake and slumped against a tree with his head in his hands trying to make sense of what just happened.

He knew she felt it.

She had to have felt it.

He knew she felt the spark between them.

She had to have.

Authors note: 

What was that all about?

Why did Sirius have his arm around Nikki?

And what exactly were Remus and Jenny doing during all of this?

Well you'll just have to read to find out!!!! Mmmmuuuuaaahhhhhh lmao anyways I'll try to update tomorrow and as always REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Dorm Room Conversations

_Authors note: Hey guys 4 chapters' now up sry it took a while but I had to study for a biology test damn science has to be so bloody difficult! Anyways hope you guys like this chapter I worked really hard on it and I hope to have another one out by Tuesday. K? Please guys review I used to be one of those people who read a story loved it and never reviewed so plz review even if you hate it review. Also I'd love to read some of your guys L/J or H/G fanfic so name them in you reviews k so I'm pushing for 10 before I put up the next chapter so plz plz review review! and oh yeah if anybody has any prank ideas I'd love to hear them! hugs n kisses Jamesnlilt4ever_

_Disclaimer: I don't own James lily Sirius or Remus or any of the teachers however the new characters and the plot are all mine! MINE MINE MINE MMMMMMMMUUUUUUAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW lol just kidding and now on with the story..._

_Chapter four: Dorm room Conversations........_

"What the Hell was that Lily?" Demanded Nikki as her and Jenny burst through the door to the head girl dorm (they had already decided to move all their stuff into the one room so that they could be together.)

"What was what?" Asked Lily as she stared out her window into the grounds.

"Oh don't play dumb with us! Why did you just storm out of the Great Hall like that for Lily?" asked Jenny.

"Lily?"

Lily quickly took her gaze away from the window (she thought that she had seen somebody familiar out by the lake.)

"Look I-I just had to leave ok?" replied Lily lamely.

"No it bloody well was not ok!" screamed Nikki and Jenny together in unison.

"Look" said Jenny as she took a step towards Lily "why did you take off like that for what happened? Remus was just talking to me and Nikki about N.E.W.T.S"

"Even though they're still a year away bloody brain" came Nikki's voice from the bathroom

"Anyways" continued Jenny "the next thing we knew you were standing up and running out of the Great Hall, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry about me I'm just exhausted you know it's just been a long day" said Lily as she put in her green tank top and green shorts she usually slept in.

"It's okay we understand, just know that we're for you okay Lily?"

"Yes I know"

"Okay well I'm gonna go take a shower before Nikki gets back in there and takes all the cold water AGAIN!" complained Jenny as she heaved herself off Lily's bed and made her way to the washroom.

"Shut up! I heard that you guys" came Nikki's voice as she stepped out of the washroom towel drying her hair.

"Now seriously Lily what's wrong?" asked Nikki her eyes boring into Lily's.

"I told you guys nothings wrong!" Lily said exasperated.

"Oh come on Jenny may buy that bullshit but I sure as hell don't" Nikki yelled.

"I told you I'm FINE! It's just.... You know Potter" started Lily easing herself onto her bed "he was just being an arse and messing my mind" said Lily as she explained exactly what had happened.

"You know Lily," said Nikki resting on her bed, "James might not just be messing with your mind, I know that It's a hard concept to grasp" said Nikki in a sarcastic voice but did it ever occur to you that his feelings for you are real?"

"What! No ....Nikki....he....he's a Marauder, Marauders don't have REAL feeling for ANYBODY!" finished Lily trying to convince herself.

"Think about it Lily, he could have any girl in the whole bloody school, he hasn't gone out with anybody since 4rth year Lily for Merlin's sake he wants you!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Well he's not gonna get me!" screamed Lily stubbornly drawing the curtains around her four poster and turning on her side trying to get comfterble 'James Potter couldn't have her she wouldn't be just someone he wanted only because he couldn't have she would NOT get her heart broken by James Potter!........"But" came Lily's other voice she had been arguing with earlier "he hasn't gone out with anybody since fourth year." "I don't care"thought Lily to herself "OH yes I think you care I think you care more then you'll ever know."

"James there you are, where the bloody hell were you?" asked a concerned Sirius (who was already in James head boy dorm they had all decided that they would stay in there instead of with those stuck up rich snobs) as James walked in the door to the boys dorm at 11:30pm.

"Oh I was just walking around the ground had to ummmmm clear my head."

"He was upset when Lily left the Great Hall like that" came Remus's voice as he came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist clearly having just got out of the shower.

"Oh yeah what did you do this time mate?" asked Sirius as he striped down to his boxers and lied down on his bed. James couldn't help but think about which two girls would like top see Sirius and Remus right now.

"I didn't do anything," said James as he two lied down onto his bed and stared at the ceiling "well not really" said James explaining exactly what had happened.

"Well what's the problem then mate you were being sweet she should have snogged you senseless" said Sirius making fake kissing noises receiving a pillow in the face from James.

"Yeah I don't know what I did wrong" said James exasperated as he turned on his side to face the Marauders.

"Yeah I know it doesn't make any sense," said Remus as he got up and began pacing the room.

"I know bloody females," said James "why do we need them anyways.

"You know bloody well why we need them Prongs," said Sirius as he began to make moaning noises and calling James name earning another pillow in the face from James.

"Wait I got it!" came Remus's voice from the other end of the room.

"What?" asked James and Sirius in unison.

"I think I know why Lily acted the way she did" said Remus as he sat on his bed

"Okay Einstein are you gonna tell us or are you just gonna make poor Jamesie over die of anticipation" said hitting James upside of the head as he was leaning right on the edge of his bed.

"What the hell was that for" asked James lunging at Sirius.

"Anyways I think dear old Lily here may actually be starting to have feelings for old Jamsie boy here." Said Remus watching James freeze in mid punch aimed for Sirius's jaw.

"What! No way!" Said Sirius who was lying on the floor half way through aiming a kick at James's umm hmm.

James was now sitting on his bed staring dumbstruck at Remus. "What do you mean?" he asked in a hushed voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah what the hell do you mean?" Asked Sirius a he too sat on James' bed.

"Well just think about it" started Remus, "Lily has hated James for god knows how long right?"

"Moony if you're trying to make any sense right now you're doing a damn awful job." said James viciously thinking that this was just some kind of awful joke.

"No Prongs just listen" said Remus continuing his explanation. "Lily has hated James forever right?"

"Yeah do you have a bloody point Moony?" asked James agitated.

"Yes I do," said Remus "Well if Lily really did still hate James wouldn't she have just told him to bugger off or just slap him across the face or something like that shit that she used to do? I mean James has flirted with Lily a million times before and she's never acted like this before. Maybe Lily's acting this way because when James touched her and said that to her maybe she felt something, something that she was afraid to feel, I mean maybe she panicked and left because she felt something, something real for James. Maybe now she's realizing that maybe there might be something with her and James even if she doesn't want to admit it. I mean how would you feel if the guy that you've hated for years (James winced when he heard this) suddenly makes you react that way to him I mean you'd panic and try to deny it to wouldn't you?"

"You know I reckon your right Moony it makes total sense," said Sirius sarcastically. "So how did you become the expert on Women suddenly you don't have a girlfriend?"

"Uh...uh no but I just understand these kinds of things okay?"

"Sure, "

"Oi! Shut up Padfoot," said Remus as he turned to James who hadn't said anything yet and was still string at the both of them not daring to believe what Remus had just said.

"Why are you so quiet for Prongs?" asked Remus.

"Yeah mate Evans likes you, and you heard it from mister himself!"

"Do you really think she has feeling for me?" Asked James quietly turning it into quiet a serious conversation.

"Listen mate" said Remus I'm not saying that she's gonna want to start picking out names for the kids yet."

"Harry and Merissa" came James's voice

"What?" asked Sirius.

"Harry and Merissa, Lily's and my kids are gonna be names Harry and Merissa" finished James.

"You've got it bad mate," said Sirius clapping James on the back.

"Anyway what I'm saying is that she may not want to marry you right now but I think she' s really fighting some serious feelings for you right now, they could be love maybe not, but what I know for sure is that you've got to make her see that those feelings aren't a bad thing you've got to make her accept those feelings before she convinces herself that they're not there." finished Remus getting up and making his way over to his bed.

James just lay there on his four poster staring up into the ceiling "I'm not gonna let Lily lose those feelings for me if it's the last thing I do". And with that James drifted off into a peaceful sleep dreaming about a raven-haired boy with unruly hair and emerald green eyes.

_Anyway hoped you guys liked that chapter the next on will definitely be longer don't worry please review and I'll be sure to write faster I'm pushing for 10 before I update again, tnx to Kimikeli for the review I now take anonymous reviews I never knew I didn't! And a special thnx to Dans-girl-4everl for the review and adding me to her favourite authors list.Also tnx to crazyblonde for putting me on her favourite authors list_

_Hugsnkisses jamesnlily4ever_


	5. Rain and Memories

Authors Notes:

Hey guys sorry I'm one day late posting, I had a huge science test and writers block I really really want to know what you guys think of this chapter and it was the hardest to write I really need to know you're thoughts. I would like to say again thank you to all my reviewers. Dans-girs-4ever, Odessa, and Kimikeli I appreciate the reviews so much and would really appreciate them for this chapter. I would really like to know if I'm any good at the whole sadness thing or if you guys felt anything when reading this so please review they mean so much to me................So hope you guys liked it (crosses fingers and stares at review section)

Disclaimer:  As usual I own nothing except the plot! Well... actually I found a pencil on the ground today in class.

Chapter five ( Rain and Memories)

Lily stood at her window her fingers tracing lazy patterns on the fog she stared out into the grounds at the pouring rain engulfing the grounds in a bath of darkness. The only light shone from her bedside lamp, she didn't want to turn on the dorm light afraid of disturbing the dark and somehow comforting peace.

James flew high over the quidditch pitch on his broom trying desperately to catch a quaffle accidentally hit by Sirius who couldn't tell the difference between a quaffle and a bludger in the pouring rain that threatened to obscure all sight in the darkness of the quiddtch pitch.

Lily's eyes wandered from the forbidden forest to the lake that was reflecting all of the water droplets pouring into it, her eyes lingered there a little longer taking in the odd kind of beauty that the lake held in the rain. Her eyes captivated by each drop of rain that fell, it seemed so strange that something so dark, gloomy and unwanted could be so depressing and yet so beautiful at the same time. Her mind drifted off to a far away memory of her father about a year ago.... her eyes fell from the lake and to the scar on her lower leg...............

Memory................

Lily was at the kitchen table it was late at night and Patunia was away with that boyfriend of hers Vernon or something leaving Lily in the old empty house awaiting the inevitable time when her father would come home. Lily dreaded the nights when Patunia wasn't home she did hate her sister but when Patunia was there her father didn't dare hit her for fear of scaring her bout of course he didn't care if he scarred me for life or even if I dropped dead right now thought Lily bitterly to herself, at least then he wouldn't have to pay for my school right? Lily started to feel hot tears threaten to come out of her eyes but she didn't dare shed them, he wouldn't allow it...

James could feel every gust of wind in his very bones causing him to shiver involuntarily in his already soaking wet quidditch robes it was now impossible to even make out the shape of the player next to him let alone the quaffel.

"Bloody hell James just call of the damn practice and let us get the.....Inside!!" called an angry Sirius somewhere to James left...or was it right.

James kept the practice going for another 5 minutes but found it to be completely useless as he now couldn't make out the broom he was sitting on he signaled the rest of the players to touch down doing so himself.

"Well that wasn't a complete waste of time!" said a very sarcastic Sirius as he made his way to the changing rooms lugging his beaters bat behind him.

James made his way to the captains office and flung himself down on a chair throwing his broom down in frustration and stripping down and making his way to the showers, and turning on the hot water closing his eyes letting the waters warmth caress his already soaked body allowing his mind to wander but it always landed on the same thing Lily.

Memory continued:

Lily lifted her hands to her eyes trying to wipe away any sign that she had been crying, but it was too late. Behind her she heard the door open and her father stumble in the door clearly drunk by the way he stumbled and clung to the closet as he kicked off his shoes and made his way over to Lily...

Lily silently tried to edge her way away from the kitchen but had no such luck....

"Lily get me my fucking coffee you little tramp!"

"Yes Dan" replied Lily (her father had refused her calling him dad, insisting that she was no daughter of his.)

Lily silently edged her way back into the kitchen staying as far away from her father as possible.

Lily boiled the kettle and stared down at her shaking hands as her face started to burn with unshed tears. It killed her inside that she had to call her own father Dan.

Just then Dan yelled over the blaring television "Where the bloody hell is my coffee you little bitch!"

"It's not done yet Dan I'm sorry" replied Lily quietly almost afraid to speak at all.

"Can't you bloody well do anything right? He screamed viscously turning back to his game.

"Lily fought heard to keep back the tears that threatened to erupt at any moment, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry she wouldn't give that to him. So she just turned back to the kettle as thoughts drifted through her mind.

It shouldn't have to be like this she thought to herself, _I shouldn't have to be like this I shouldn't have to call my father by his first name, I shouldn't have to be afraid of coming home, I shouldn't have to let him make me feel this way feel.... Unwanted, useless, powerless _and in her head she knew that he was wrong...Then why couldn't she just make her heart believe it?

Lily got up and carried the tray with the kettle and cup in her arms _'Oh why couldn't_ _mom still be alive?'_ Lily said to herself not realizing that she had spoken it aloud.

"What was that you little bitch?" Her father asked as he got off the couch and took one terrifying step towards her. "What you wanna know why your mother died?" he asked "It was because of YOU she's dead and it's all YOUR FAULT!!!! If I didn't have to pay for that bloody school then your mother would still be alive!!!! Not buried 10 feet under the ground in Dirt!!!!

"I-I offered not to go I told you I wouldn't" stammered Lily in a hushed whisper. Dan ignored it and went on.

"It is YOUR FAULT YOU AND ONLY YOU" he said swiping the tray and knocking it out of her hands.

Lily screamed as she felt the searing pain from the scolding hot tea scorch her entire body.

"YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER AND IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE'S DEAD" her father screamed as he grabbed her shoulders with his rough hands and thrust her against the wall. "It's your fault Lily and I hate you for taking my wife away from me" he said in an almost deadly whisper and then struck her against her face leaving a gashing red mark across her face.

Lily felt her legs start to give way as her father bent down and picked up one of the cups.

He stared at her for a minute with an expression that she couldn't read and said, "GO TO HELL YOU BITCH! And threw the cup at striking her across her lower leg, Lily cried out in pain as she felt the warm blood gush out of her body.

"_Please"_ Lily thought to herself _"make it stop."_

_Memory over_

Lily took her eyes off her leg the memory too painful and turned her eyes to the quidditch players leaving from the change rooms, but she only counted six so who was missing?

James towel dried his hair his thoughts still on Lily, _Lily_ the girl who meant more to him then anything the girl who he loved with all of his being. And the one girl who he up until now thought that he couldn't have. But after his talk with Remus he felt like he had a chance, a chance to be happy again to be loved by the one he loved with every fiber of his being. The girl who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. But one thought nagged him at the back of his brain _'what if Remus is wrong?'_ but somehow in his heart he knew he couldn't be. They were meant for each other nothing made him feel the same as Lily's laugh, her smile or even when she looked at him, granted she hadn't done a lot of that lately but somehow he knew it was there. He wandered onto the quidditch pitch once again engulfed in the rain and darkness. It surrounded him and made him feel cold and alone, but off into the distance he could see light, it was almost magical (no pun intended) it was like a ripple of hope in the darkness that surrounded him. And he stood there in the rain transfixed by it.......................Then he saw her he could tell it was her he could spot the flaming red hair a mile away it was Lily, and their eyes locked for what felt like hours it almost looked like she was smiling. After what seemed like forever James raised his hand and waved completely oblivious cold nipping at his bones. But then it happened she waved back and smiled before drawing the curtains closed.

James felt the heat rise through him and had a warm feeling inside, just her acknowledging that he was there was enough to warm his entire body despite the terrible coldness that surrounded the grounds. But James didn't move even when he saw Lily draw her curtains, he just stood there with stupid grin on his face the rain pouring down harder than ever he didn't leave for an hour and only came when Sirius and Remus called out to him.

The y had both seen the exchange between Lily and James but they weren't the only ones......

Lily stared out her window at James as he stood there in the pouring rain not even looking like he noticed, then he raised his hand and waved, she waved back an unexplainable smile playing across her face as she closed her curtains.

Little did she know that Jenny and Nikki were standing at the door and had witnessed the entire exchange...................

James lay in bed and stared up at the ceiling the same stupid grin across his face (he had gone to bed in his wet clothes)

'_Please, I love her .....I need her with me'_

Lily lay in bed staring at the empty beds beside her, a smile still played across her face lighting up her eyes (This was the first time she had felt truly content and happy.)

'_Please, all I need is for somebody to love me'_

Authors Notes:  Anyways there it was , was I any good with the whole sadness thing did you guys feel anything when you read it ?... Maybe one of you cried? (gets down on knees and prays) anyways please review I really don't know about this chapter I really want to know what you guys think and I'll try to get another chapter up by Friday please review I appreciate them soooooo much and check three times a day for them thanks you guys you've bee so supportive ( hugs for everyone)

Jamesnlily4ever


	6. Revealed Feelings

Authors note: Ok so sry it's Saturday and not Friday that I'm posting but I had to go shopping for a Halloween costume with some friends I know I might be a little old but hey who doesn't like free candy! Anyway they couldn't chose what they bloody well wanted to be so hope you guys can forgive me also I want to know what you guys r being (just curious) anyway it's 11:30pm and I'm really tired too much damn science homework so excuse any errors I didn't want to send it to my beta I wanted to get it up for you guys before I went to bed! I hoped you guys liked this chapter and I loved the reviews I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter it was my first time writing an emotionally charged chapter like that. Oh yeah and I noticed something on that my fifth chapter wasn't showing up after a couple of days, it could just be my computer but if you guys couldn't find it either I also have this story posted on what used to be **harry **but now I think it's changed to anyway it's the same title and everything I hope you guys liked this chapter I just wanted to kinda get into the emotions of some of the other characters seeing as though the first five were mostly about Lily and James, but don't worry there's gonna be a lot more L/J in the next chapter. So I'd really appreciate reviews for this chapter (I want to know if I'm any good at writing for the other characters or if you guys even enjoy reading about the other characters). Sorry about the uber long author's note I just had a lot to say, so on with the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! (Seeing as though I lost that pencil I found the other day)

Chapter six (Revealed Feelings)

"Oh my god can you believe that?" asked Nikki as she plopped down on the couch beside Jennifer (Lily was already in bed still in her clothes.)

"I know, what was that?! Asked Jennifer "I mean James waving to Lily? And she didn't freaking out SHE ACTUALLY WAVED BACK!!!"

"I know that is so weird I never would have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself, I mean I don't think I've ever seen Lily look at James without a glare, let alone a smile!"

"I know there's definitely something weird going on around here," said Nikki looking over he shoulder as if checking to see if everything in the common room was normal.

"I know it must be some strange alignment in the planets or something" said Jenny (by the way that's Jennifer's nick-name, I'm probably gonna switch between the names throughout the story sry if it's confusing) looking out the window as if checking to see if the planets were all in their right places.

"I think our little Lily might be having a change of heart Ms.Thompson," said Nikki in a mock serious tone.

"Yes it does seem that way doesn't it Ms. Scott?" answered Jenny fighting to keep a straight face.

"I just bloody well wish that she'd admit it already so that they could get together!" said Nikki exasperated

"I know! Then I could stop having to watch Crystal and Shea throw themselves at already taken men!" said Jenny flipping through a copy of witch weekly magazine not realizing what she had just said (Crystal and Shea were the other two Gryffindor sixth years, Crystal was in love with James and Shea with Remus, both of them had been around if you know what I mean.)

"What do you mean, already taken **_men_**?" Nikki looking at her friend suspiciously.

"You know what I mean," said Jennifer trying to cover up her mistake "Crystals' always throwing herself at James and Sheas' always trying to seduce Remus that's all.

"Yeah but you said _already taken_ men and _men_ means plural as in two and the last time I checked the only one that was unavailable, and that was James seeing as though he's in love with Lily, but I didn't think that Remus was already taken" said Nikki in a almost knowing tone.

"Well you know it's just...there's probably some other girl.......some other girl yeah who likes him and well..... I'd rather see him with her then with Shea she'd probably break his heart" said Jennifer

"Oh I see" said Nikki (she already knew that Jennifer fancied Remus the whole school practically knew they fancied each other) "So you're just looking out for him that's all"

"Yeah.....Right that's it I'm just looking out for him, he's my friend, anyway it's late I think I'm gonna go to bed" and with that Jennifer made a mad dash to the dorm room leaving Nikki by the fire thinking. '_Jennifer and Remus, maybe this year it'll finally happen'._

_Same Time(Library)_

"James does realize that he's lying asleep in his wet quidditch robes right?" asked Sirius as he sat down beside Remus in the library (it was late past midnight, but trust Remus to be in a library.)

"I don't think he cares" answered Remus hunched over a large volume of _Charms and their counter jinxes _

"What do you mean he doesn't care! it's like minus friggin 40 degrees!"

"Well" said Remus flicking through countless pages attempting to finish the 12 foot essay for transfiguration that professor McGonagal had set them "Love sometimes makes you do crazy things"

"Yeah I guess" came Sirius' reply "I just want them to get together bloody soon, I don't think I can stand much of, _I love her so much Sirius why won't she go out with me, what if Remus was wrong? What if she still thinks I'm the same arrogant self-centered jerk as before?"_ said Sirius in a mock James voice.

"I know" said Remus "but it's James he's not gonna shut up about anything unless you told him Snape was making out with Lily in the astronomy tower."

"I know, I just never thought that James would be the first one"

"The first one to what exactly?" asked Remus shutting the charms book and turning to Sirius.

"To kiss a flobberworm" said Sirius sarcastically "What do you think? To fall in love you idiot!"

"Right........" said Remus uneasily "The first one..." his mind drifting to a certain other brunette Gryffindor "anyways I never would have believed it myself if I didn't see it but there's no denying it he is definitely in love with Lily"

"Speaking of love" said Sirius in a sly voice "what's up with yours?"

"My what exactly?" asked Remus peering up from his book.

"Your love life........

You and Jenny?"

"Me and Jenny what the hell are you talking about Sirius there's nothing going on between me and Jenny?"

"No maybe not but that's because you never do anything about it."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" asked Remus

"It means" said Sirius exasperatedly as if trying to explain something to a two year old, "that you've liked her since second year and you still haven't done anything about it! I mean what are you waiting for? Do you think she's gonna walk right up to you and say _'Remus I've been waiting for you to ask me out my whole life but since you won't do it I'll do it for you, but first let me shag you senseless.' _

"I mean come on you've gotta make your move the whole school knows that you guys are practically In love with each other already, the only two people who're about as much in love as you are Lily and James and one of them doesn't even know they're in love yet!

"Me and Jenny are not in love I mean maybe I fancy her a little but.....

"Oh quit being an arse you love her and you know it!"

"Oi how do you know if I love her or not!" said Remus standing letting the books drop from the table

"Oh I don't know" said Sirius in a sarcastic voice "because every time you look at her you get that stupid dreamy grin on your face, just like James does whenever he's looking at Lily."

"Oh I do not! Give me a break Sirius I just fancy her a little bit it's not love"

"Yeah sure it's not" said Sirius "You know for being such an expert on how Lily's feeling about James you really are quite thick when it comes to Jenny and her feelings about you."

"Jenny doesn't have any feelings for me! We barely even talk, I mean sure he's always been nice and polite to me but nothing more we're just.........friends" Remus finished lamely.

"I know you don't _just_ fancy her Remus, I know it's something deeper than that, look I bet you can't even name one bad thing about her go on, try, try to say something bad about Jenny."

"Uhhhh, well she....she has..Ummm she sometimes wears two different colored socks" Remus tried but couldn't think about anything that he couldn't possibly like about her, she was practically perfect, she was smart, funny, shy and every time he saw her he got this weird sensation somewhere around his naval that he couldn't control, every time he saw her was both terrifying and exhilarating almost as if taking a breath of fresh air after years holding your breath.

"See I told you! You can't even come up with anything bad about her and I bet you could name at least five things that you _love_ about her!

"No Sirius I don't want to....

"Do it Remus

"Look Sirius I don't

"Just do it Remus name five things, tell me how you really feel about Jenny" Yelled Sirius.

"Fine! You wanna know how I really feel about Jennifer? Fine! I bloody well love her! She's amazing, beautiful, smart, funny, shy, cute and whenever she's nervous about something she always bites her bottom lip and it's so cute, whenever she smiles it lights up her entire face and when she laughs her whole body laughs, and when she's mad she's still beautiful! Her eyes give you this glare but you know that she doesn't mean it, because she can never be mad at anybody for too long or else she feels bad about it, she's always thinking about other people, and hurting their feelings. I don't think that I've ever heard her say a mean thing to or about anybody not even the BLOODY SLYTHERINS! She's perfect Sirius, she's all I've ever wanted or ever could have dreamed about wanting in a girl and I love her more then James loves Lily, more then you love quidditch and more then I love life itself!

"So then what's the problem?" asked Sirius trying to figure out why one of his best mates was getting so upset about.

"The problem Sirius is that I'm never gonna be good enough for her, I'm A BLOODY WEREWOLF!!!!!!!! Said Remus sitting back in his chair having just poured his heart out to one of his best mates and running his hands through his hair in frustration reminding Sirius of another love struck Gryffindor.

"Listen mate," said Sirius sitting down beside his friend patting him on the back "Just because you're a werewolf doesn't mean that you don't deserve happiness. You have the right to be with the girl you love, and I personally don't think that if you show her that you really care about her and don't miss a day to tell her that you love and cherish her and every minute that you spend with her that she'll even care that you're a werewolf. Hey she might even find it a turn on" Sirius said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"You're right," said Remus hoarsely.

"Of course I am" said Sirius.

"Shut up, I've got to tell Jennifer exactly how I feel about her I want to be with her so bad, but I've got to think of the perfect way to ask her, I couldn't bear it if she said no." Said Remus a pained expression coming across his face.

"She won't say no mate the girl loves you, we've just got to think of a way to give you the illusion that you're a charming."

"Oi shut up Padfoot!" said Remus throwing a book a Sirius's head.

"So like how are you gonna like do it?" asked Sirius leaning into Remus imitating a schoolgirl.

"Oh don't worry I already have the perfect idea" and with that Remus picked up his books and made his way to the Gryffindor common room with Sirius following along in his wake

Authors note: I won't bore you guys anymore it's now 12:30 am and I'm gonna get some sleep I'm gonna check for reviews first thing in the morning so plz plz plz review I love them so much, the next chapter will be longer and probably posted on Tuesday tnx to all my reviewers hugsnkisses

Jamesnlily4ever


	7. The sex talk and New Relationships

Author's notes: OK I know I'm a day late but I'm posting as fast as I can! I just want to say thank you to all my reviewers, the more reviews I get the faster I update! ( hint hint) anyway I hope you like this chapter I had major writers block for this one and I'm sorry if it's bad, but I know exactly how I want the next three chapters to go so they'll be better I promise! I hope you enjoy the chapter, as always feel free to E-mail me anytime! Oh yeah this chapter will be done in two parts tnx!

Disclaimer: Just the usual I own nothing, except those socks

Chapter seven part one: ( The sex talk and new Relationships)

"Wait, Wait, Wait, let me get this straight" said James crossing his legs on his four poster bed a bewildered look on his face "Remus, our Remus, Remus John Lupin, infamous Marauder, our friend the.."

"Oh shut up Prongs!" shouted Sirius chucking a pillow in James direction (he had decided to tell James a recount of what had happened last night. Seeing as though Remus had insisted on taking a walk on the grounds at 5:30am saying that he needed to think about things and still hadn't come back with classes starting in ½ an hour and breakfast still to be eaten, making Sirius extra cranky he couldn't go without eating every five minutes let alone an entire morning!

"Just bloody well say it James!" said Sirius exasperatedly.

"Sorry Padfoot but you really didn't need to throw a friggin pillow at me you know!" complained James rubbing his forearm in mock hurt.

"Fine whatever, just what the bloody hell were you trying to say?!" asked Sirius crankily having not gotten a lot of sleep last night talking to Remus in the library

"Soooorrrryyy" said James rolling his eyes "anyways you mean to tell me that Remus is actually gonna make his move on Jennifer?" asked James incredulously.

"Yep"

"Jenny?"

"A huh"

"Jennifer in Gryffindor?"

"Yeah"

"The one he's liked forever but would never admit it?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

"Ok" said James with a wide smirk on his face, "I was just making sure"

"You are such an idiot!" yelled Sirius as he launched himself on top of James and they began rolling around fake fighting knocking into walls and breaking some of the quidditch figures on Peter's desk.

"Oi, what the bloody hell are two doing! trying to kill each other?" asked Remus as he came back inside a tinge of red in his cheeks from being out for so long. Sirius and James couldn't help wondering what it was exactly that he was planning.

"No James was just being an idiot, that's all," said Sirius who was on top of James with his hands around his neck."

"And Sirius was being an impatient arse!" yelled James trying to rip out Sirius' hair.

"But you still love me don't you Jamsie?" asked Sirius batting his eyelashes and moving over to where Remus was.

"Of course Siry poo" said James making goo goo eyes at him and sitting back down on his bed.

"Awww thank you honey" said Sirius and leaping onto James lap nearly breaking his kneecaps and smiling up at him lovingly.

"Oi get off me I'm not gay!" yelled James trying to push Sirius off of him.

"Oh you know you love me," said Sirius giving James a smacking kiss on the cheek.

"Well now I just feel jealous," said Remus sarcastically, and before he could stop him Sirius planted another smacking kiss on his cheek.

"Bloody hell Sirius I'm not gay either!" Yelled Remus trying frantically to wipe Sirius' spit off his face with the back of his robes looking disgusted.

"So anyway" said James, it's actually true then little Mr. Denial finally admits that he fancies Ms. Jennifer Thompson. Remus nodded looking as if his mind was going a mile a minute.

"So when are you gonna ask her out then? Asked James

"Yeah you seemed all pumped up about it last night!" Chime din Sirius as he flipped through the pages of a quidditch magazine admiring the latest broom model the _Midas 2000_.

"Well for starters she wasn't even in the common room when we got back last night" started Remus.

"Well Moony it was kinda 1:00 in the morning, and you know there's this thing that people usually do around then it's called sleep" said James a smirk on his face earning his second pillow in the face that morning. "I am so calling children's aid" he muttered.

"Anyway" said Remus "I also realized that barging into a common room in the early morning when she was half asleep wasn't really the most romantic way to do it" said Remus as he eased himself on Sirius' bed.

"Oh I see so it has to be romantic then," said Sirius

"No kidding, of course I do I mean I've gotta do something really special to um you know compensate for well....." Remus's voice trailed off.

"Moony" Sirius started "are you trying to say that you have a small..."

"NO you idiot I don't have a small....you know I was talking about the fact that I'm werewolf, I swear all you can ever think about is sex prongs" said Remus chuckling.

"Well a guy's gotta look forward to something right?" said Sirius wiggling his eyebrows.

"What do you mean look forward to something, you've dated almost half of the female population!" cried James "You can't tell me you haven't you know already" said James staring at Sirius avidly waiting to hear the answer.

"YES! Yes I mean yeah.....Yeah I have I was....just trying to see if you guys would fall for it that's all" said Sirius looking anywhere but at James.

"OH MY GOD!!!! Yelled Remus, you're...you're you haven't?" Remus looked to James wide eyed.

"Look it's not like I'm a prude or something it's just I know who I want my first time to be with that's all, and I wouldn't be talking you two haven't had sex either!

"Yeah but we never acted like we did, people just assumed we had, but you Sirius Black, I mean wow," said James a look of disbelief and a hint of laughter on his face.

"It's not like I haven't tried before it's just every time I ever got close to having sex, it-it... it just didn't feel right okay?"

"So who is this mystery woman then?" asked James, "Who could be so special that you wouldn't want to shag half the girls in our year for?"

"I don't care who it is" said Remus all I know is that you-you're a- a

"VIRGIN!!!!!!" yelled James and Remus bursting out in laughter.

"Shut up the whole common room is gonna hear" said Sirius in a panicked voice

"What are you afraid your special girls' gonna hear?" asked James making swooning motions.

"Yeah I know James" said Remus "she may not even want to be with a VIRGIN!!!!"

"That's it" said Sirius somewhere between anger and a laugh at how stupid and stunned his friends looked, with that he lunged for them but missed, James and Remus were already running down the stairs Sirius hot on their trails. James and Remus were jumping stairs 2 at a time at a mad dash trying to make it around the corner into the common room and could almost feel Sirius' hot breath on the back of their necks. Just as they were about to jump the second to last step Sirius lunged and grabbed their ankles in mid-air sending them all to the ground in a tumbled heap of robes and curses.

"WHAT THE HELL!!"

Same time in the girls dorms:  
"Nikki! Nikki!" called Jenny trying to shake her friend who seemed to be able to sleep through a stampede of rampaging hippogriffs!  
"Here let me do it or else we're never gonna get to breakfast on time" said Lily leaning over Nikki and doing a funny movement with her wand wadimen (sorry I can so not do spells) and a jet or freezing water sprouted out of the tip of her wand showering her sleeping friend. 

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!!!!" Nikki screamed sitting straight upright with trickles of water falling into her face, "what the hell was that for?" she yelled.

"Well" said Lily "seeing as though you only have 15 minutes to shower and get ready I don't think that you should be asking us questions" shoving her friend into the bathroom so that she could shower.

"Poor girl there's gonna be no water left with Shea and Crystal having their daily hour-long shower" 'leaving no water for the rest of us' the last bit she muttered under her breath.

"What was that sorry didn't catch the last bit" said Lily leaning closer to her friend with mock confusion.

"No-nothing, said Jenny looking down at the ground deep in thought.

"Don't worry it'll all work out, trust me you two are perfect for each other" started Lily "he would never be with Shea"

"Yeah right her boobs are like a fricken Z Lily! How –how do you know anyway?" asked Jenny curious as to how her friend knew of her feelings for Remus.

"Look, Jenny" said Lily looking Jenny in the eye, Remus isn't like that. Those kind of things don't matter to him, he could care less, he fancies you..."

"But Lily.." started Jenny but Lily cut in

"Jenny listen to me there is no way that he doesn't fancy you, there is no way that anyone can't see that! I mean all anybody has to do is see the look in his eyes when looks at you or his smile when he looks at you, it's a look that only being around you can give him. Seeing you two together just looks right and the whole school knows that even Shea! Jenny you're the one he wants to be with trust me your smile outshines her Z boobs any day! I have a feeling that something between you two is gonna happen soon don't worry about it, just be happy that you have someone who cares about you that much, and if you don't believe me go ask Hannah green in Hufflepuff she's got half the school betting on when Remus is gonna ask you! Even Nikki and I got a date!"

"Thanks Lily" whispered Jenny pulling her friend into a tight hug.

"Yet again I'm left out of the hug" called Nikki towel drying her hair.

"Well we would hug you it's just with all that wet hair...." Started Lily but she had no time to finish because her friend had pounced on the two of them pushing them back onto the bed shaking her head like a dog.

"God Nikki now all our hair is gonna be awful!" cried Lily in between giggles.

"Hey I wasn't gonna be the only one with crazy hair I would have looked like Narcisia, this way it could be a fashion statement and we could make fun of the people with tame hair."

"Oooooooooookkkkkkk" said Lily slinging her bag over her shoulder "it's not like we have no time to fix it anyway." And started down the stairs, Nikki and Jenny right behind her, but once they made it to the middle of the common room they were nearly killed by a tumbling mass of robes and curses flying in every which direction.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" Nikki yelled jumping out of the way to avoid getting run over by Sirius.

"Oh my god are you guys ok?" asked Lily and Jenny together.

"Yeah brilliant" said Remus an instant grin across his face as Jenny offered him her hand to pull him up.

"Well aren't you gonna help me up Lily" asked James a lopsided grin on his face "fine said Lily reaching her hand out to James, but when he took it Lily felt something that she hadn't expected to. It was if an electric shock ran through her entire body as James hoisted himself up, but didn't bother letting go of her hand, Lily didn't seem to notice. Nikki ended up helping an uncharacteristically quiet Sirius get up.

"Eck hem" coughed Remus gesturing to James and Lily's clasped hands.

Lily immediately let go causing James to glare at his friend _'Bloody git'_ he muttered underneath his breath.

"What was that?" asked Nikki, an amused look on her face.

"I said nice hair" said James motioning to the girl's wet and tangly hair.

"We could say the same for you too" said Lily giggling, the other girls just noticing this began laughing and pointing at the boys hair, laughing wildly.

"What?" they asked, the girls just kept laughing and pointing until Remus came to a mirror and discovered the cause of the girls' laughter.

"Uh Prongs? Padfoot? I think I know what they're laughing at and motioned for them to come look in the mirror and soon they had burst out laughing as well. For with all the curses that were sent as they flew down the stairs their hair had changed colors, leaving Sirius with purple, James with green and Remus with Yellow. But with one wave of Remus' wand their hair changed back to it's normal color even though Sirius swore he still saw some purple in his hair. With a second wave of his wand the girls' hair was dried and back to normal.

"So ladies may we escort you to breakfast?" asked Sirius bowing and taking Nikki's hand, Remus turning crimson took the hand of an equally blushing Jenny and James gave Lily a questioning look and she nodded seeing as though there was nobody else left, "but don't go getting any ideas James" said Lily taking his hand and heading down to breakfast her stomach rumbling hungrily after her.

James was sitting at the back of potions class with Remus and Sirius getting lost in Lily's Flaming red hair wondering if those loose curls would ever be wrapped around him. But he was on cloud nine he had held Lily' hand _'sure'_ he thought..._she didn't to it happily but she didn't tear my head off either so that's gotta be something, and _thought James _She called me by my first name, I'm not just Potter_ sure she wasn't in love with him yet but it was a start........

Remus sat beside Sirius at the back of potions class as Professor Gleegel was at the board putting up the instructions to a very complex potion, he had tried for the first 20 minutes but now found his attention wandering onto different _more important_ things. Like Jenny, a smile flickered across his face as he stared at her short wispy brown hair that fell just above her shoulders making her look breath taking even in her school uniform. A million thoughts raced through his mind as he thought what about what he was going to do tonight.

Sirius sat at the back of the classroom in between Remus and James _'god she's beautiful'_

'RING' 

"Let's go get some food! Yelled Sirius grabbing his bag and sprinting out to the great hall with Remus and James on his heels.

"Well that was nice wasn't it" said Sirius talking to his stomach as He and James stood up and began to make their way to the Gryffindor common room.

"You coming Moony?" asked James not seeing Remus following them but staying behind in the great hall.

"Oh I'll be there later there's just some.... business I have to take care of that's all" He replied turning back and taping somebody on the shoulder.

"Whatever" they both replied climbing the stairs groggily having been filled with food.

_1hour later......_

"Where the hell do you think Moony is?" asked Sirius sending his Knight to fight off a particularly violent bishop of James'.

"I know he's been gone forever" said James his brow furrowed staring out the window, thinking that he had just seen someone out there.

"So has Jenny" said Nikki scaring both Sirius and James.

"Jeez Nikki do you make any sound when you walk?" asked James still trying to catch his breath.

"NO she doesn't" said Lily also appearing out of nowhere.

"What do no women make noise when they walk anymore?" asked Sirius exasperatedly.

"Anyway have you guys seen Jenny?" asked Nikki

"NO" said Sirius "You guys seen Remus?"

"Nope" replied the girls as they all sat there staring off into space until Lily finally said

"Oh My God!!!! You don't think"

"They couldn't" said Nikki

"WE have" came Remus' voice from the portraite hole with his arm around Jenny beaming.

Author's notes:

Anyway it's 11:30pm and I'm so, so, so, tired so I'm gonna make this quick, the next chapter is gonna be what happened when Jenny and Remus went off together and a lot of l/j stuff, thank you to all my reviewers I love you guys! Any prank ideas or just idea in general I'd love to hear them plus, I just would really like to know what everybody's favourite chapter was in this story so far just so I could see what parts of my writing you guys like, plz r& r I appreciate them soooooooo much, especially the long ones, and they motivate me to update faster.

Hugsnkisses

Jamesnlily4ever


	8. While they were gone

Authors Note: OMG I AM SO SRY!!!!!!! Plz forgive me you guys, I was so busy last week and I had major trouble writing this chapter I wasn't sure exactly how I wanted something ( I won't tell you what cause it would ruin the chapter) to happen. But it was only a week, even though I sure it felt like much longer. So I won't keep you guys. Hope you like this chapter and plz r&r.

Disclaimer: I still haven't found that pencil, so I still OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!

Chapter Eight (While they were Gone)

"Moony are you coming?"

"Yeah you coming?"

"Yeah I've just got to......do something...yeah that's all I'll meet you guys in the common room later." Remus called over his shoulder turning back to the great hall, _'come on you can do this Moony' _Remus thought to himself _' just one step at a time you can do it, what's the worst that could happen?' _

"Umm let's see she could say no, she could laugh in my face or she could run away screaming.....

'_Okay besides that?'_

"_She could tell the whole school then they would all laugh about it and I'd never be able to show my face again?"_

"_Well that's a possibility when you ask out any girl, besides you have everything planned already." _

"_**Okay fine whatever but if she say's no I'm blaming you!"**_

"_Okay Moony, I am you! You git I'm your concience!"_

"_**Oh right,"**_

"_Well there she is just do it, you'll never know unless you ask her, now deep breaths"_

"Umm Jenny, could I er- could I talk to you for a second?" said Remus determinedly looking anywhere but at her,

"Umm sure, I'll catch up with you guys in a minute, okay" said Jenny turning to her friends and shooing them off, her cheeks bushing wildly.

"Ok, ok I get the point," said Nikki bitterly rubbing her shin from where Lily had kicked her.

"We'll meet you up in the common room, common Nikki," said Lily practically dragging her thick friend out of the entrance hall.

"So what is it you want to talk to me about Remus?" asked Jenny her mind racing through all of the things that Remus could possibly want to talk to her about.

"Umm...right" said Remus nervously, seriously considering the possibility of running out of the entrance hall and back to the Gryffindor common room, "do-do you wanna go outside into the grounds and uh...uh take a walk?" he asked cursing his nervousness.

"Umm.... well..." started Jenny

"Oh if you don't want to we don't have to" started Remus mortified

"No I want to Remus," said Jenny blushing crimson, "It's just how're we going to get past Filch to the grounds?"

"Oh don't worry about that" said Remus glad that she had agreed to take a walk with him smirking he took James's invisibility cloak out of his pocket and beckoned for Jenny to come over to him and the draped it over Jenny and himself.

"Oh my god where did you get this from?" asked Jenny admiring the cloak around her shoulders.

"Oh it's um...uh j-just a friends" Remus answered as they left the entrance hall and slowly rounded the corner to great oak doors. The cloak only being made for one person didn't leave a lot of room and was tricky to walk in when you had two people in it. Just as they reached the oak doors Jenny tripped over something big and furry that let out a howling meowwwwwwwwww in the silence of the great hall.

Who's there?" came Filch's voice as he came around the corner and made his way to the oak doors his every step making a deadly echo, as he came steadily closer to where Remus and Jenny were standing.

Jenny huddled closer to Remus her breath against his neck making him all the more aware of her, "do something!" she pleaded into his ear panic raising in her voice.

Remus was racking his brain for some spell that would get Filch as far away from them as possible. _'Oh god this can not go anymore farther from what I wanted this moment to_ _be'_ he thought to himself, going through every possible spell he knew but everything he thought of was either too complicated or illegal!

"Wikimens" whispered Jenny suddenly from beside him and a vase some distance off smashed to the ground shattering and sending pieces flying in every which direction,

"Wow" murmured Remus a look of astonishment crossing his face "how could I not think of that?!"

"I don't know, let's just go before he comes back!" Jenny whispered.

"Yeah.....Yeah sure let's go" said Remus being careful when opening the great oak doors and ushering Jenny out being careful that she stayed underneath the cloak.

They walked around the lake in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Neither trusting their voice to speak.

Remus slid off the invisibility cloak, trusting that the darkness would cover them. A particularly large gust of wind blew through the trees of the forbidden forest, causing Jenny to shiver involuntarily.

"Are you cold?" Remus asked

'**What a stupid question Moony of course she's cold'**

"Just a little bit" she answered "but I'm fine," she said with a smile in Remus' direction.

"Here" said Remus taking off his cloak and draping it over Jenny's shoulders as they sat down underneath a particularly large tree, hoping to be sheltered from some of the wind. The cloak being too long for her trailed behind on the frost bitten grass.

"Thanks" Jenny said smiling up at Remus, her frost bitten cheeks tinged with red making her appear even more innocent and beautiful then Remus could have imagined.

"No problem" he managed in a hushed voice, trying desperately to find some way of voicing what he wanted to say.

'**Well you've gotta say something Moony!' he chided himself.**

"Remus?" asked Jenny with one eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Hmm?"

'**Oh great Remus now you she's going to think you can't even talk properly!'**

"Is something wrong? Cause you look like you're really having trouble with something" inquired Jenny. For Remus' face was creased with concentration.

"Have you ever felt like you wanted to tell somebody something so bad but you were afraid of what would happen if you told them?" Remus asked keeping his eyes focused on his shoes.

'Yeah sure" replied Jenny "tons of times! Like last week, I wanted to tell Nikki that her star chart for astronomy was wrong, even though she had been working on it the entire night. But it was two in the morning and I was afraid that if I told her that she would go totally ape on me." Jenny finished with a shy smile playing across her face.

Remus stifled a laugh.

"I mean, what if it was something really important and you knew that you had to tell them, but if you did they may never feel the same about.... about you." Remus finished not taking his glance off his shoes.

"Well, no not...not exactly, but I think that if it's that important to you, you should tell that person" started Jenny. "Because if-if you don't it's not really fair to you then is it?" she asked looking up at him and searching his eyes for what he was trying to say.

"You're right" he whispered more to himself then to Jenny.

A silence filled the air and it became apparent to Jenny that, that was all he was going to say.

"Of course I am" Jenny replied standing up. "We...we should probably get back inside, the others are probably getting worried" she said with a small smile.

"Yeah we should said Remus picking himself up.

Jenny started walking, not quite sure what she had been expecting when she had come outside with Remus, but for some reason she felt upset. She trudged faster through the grounds, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"No wait" Jenny heard Remus say to himself.

"Jenny!" he called

"What?" she said a little a little too loud for the silence of the grounds, an unknown feeling settling in her stomach. She still couldn't understand what she was feeling, but didn't have time to think about it, as Remus caught up to her and brushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear and looking into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked concern written in his face not understanding why she looked so sad.

Jenny tried desperately to hold back her tears.

"I- I thought that you- you" Jenny choked back sobs now understanding what she had been expecting when she came outside with Remus. "I thought you...you wanted to talk to me because....because you fancied me. But I-I guess you don't, so that's.... that's...........I'm just gonna go" Jenny finished forcing a smile and turning, trying to leave, not wanting Remus to see her cry.

"Jenny" Remus started

"No, really Remus it's okay I-I'm just gonna go and........"

But Jenny never really got to finish what she was going to say for Remus had closed the gap between them with one stride and brushed his lips against hers shyly. Then, seeing that she had not pulled back he put his arms around her waist pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. His tongue gently teased her jaw line, asking for entrance and she opened herself to him smiling into the kiss as her hands ran through his sandy blonde hair pulling him closer. Everything felt so right, so good she'd wanted this for so long and it was finally happening. Remus put every bit of his emotion into the kiss never wanting it to end, but pulling away for need of air and looking deep into her ocean blue eyes.

"I love you Jenny Thompson" he whispered as his hands played with a strand of her golden blonde hair.

The word caught Jenny off guard, but she already knew that she felt the same way, she had since the first day they met.

"I love you too Remus Lupin" she whispered before he engulfed her in another kiss.

Authors Note: Okay so here's the deal, if I get a review (even if it's a bad one ) from everybody who read this chapter I'll update tomorrow. PLZ GUYS I really want to know how I was at the whole LLLUUUVVVV thing, did you guys believe it? r&r n tell me!!!!!!!!

Ps. I just posted a new stry (Embrace the Discomfort of being Alone) I'd love it if you guys checked it out too, if you reviewed both I 'd be sooooooooo happy!!!!!!!!

Hugsnkisses

Jamesnlily4ever


	9. Breakfast and Begging

Authors Note: Tnx for the reviews (I love them!) My stry is going multicultural!!!! Yeah Kirsa it's fine if you translate my stry and put it on your site, as long as you write my name yeah!!! Awesome, make sure you tell me what site it's on I wanna see it in Icelandic that'd be so freaking amazing!!! Woo hooo ok I need to calm down a bit so on with the stry

Disclaimer: Guys I've got some bad news........I'm afraid I've lost the pencil for good, my fat english teacher stepped on it and broke it when I finally found it........ tear let's have a moment of silence for the pencil......... .......

Chapter Nine: Breakfast and Begging

"Hey thanks Nikki for all the hot water you left in the showers this morning" said Lily sarcastically as she sat down panting having just ran form the Gryffindor common room.

"Yeah and thanks for waking us up before you left!" came jenny's voice as she came running into the Great Hall behind Lily and sitting next to Remus, giving him a kiss on the cheek and taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"No problem guys" said Nikki a smile on her face as she turned back to her to her eggs and toast eating ravenously.

"What are you in such a hurry for today?" asked Lily "first you're down here before anyone else is, now you're eating like Peter's coming any minute!" ( Peter always ate almost everything on the table( stupid little git, oh by the way in my stry he's not a friend of the Marauders just a guy who shares their dorm, bloody traitor...mother fu, anyway on with the story).

"Well, Lily I forgot to do my transfiguration homework last night but" said Nikki a smile spreading across her face "I would have thought that you would want to be getting out of here pretty fast yourself" she finished piling the last bit of toast into her mouth and pulling out her transfiguration homework, looking up Animagi and their properties, but Jenny couldn't remember any homework in transfiguration.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lily asked her voice raising an octave giving away her nervousness.

"What I mean" said Nikki her eyes still on her transfiguration book not looking up at Lily "is that Jenny's going out with Remus now."

"Why would that make me want to leave, I like Remus?" asked Lily a confused expression on her face.

"Lily" started Remus, I know I'm sexy but....." he paused and looked down lovingly at Jenny in his arms "I'm already spoken for."

"You know what I mean," said Lily, "so what would their going out have anything to do with me wanting to leave?"

"Well in case you haven't noticed Remus is sitting with us today" replied Nikki her eyes never leaving her book.

"Yes I do realize that Nikki" said Lily in a very exasperated tone as if talking to a two-year-old.

"Which means" said Nikki with a slight smile on her face "they're coming."

"Who's coming

"Why James isn't it a beautiful morning?" said Sirius appearing in the entrance hall.

"Why yes it is Sirius" came James voice as he came around into the Entrance Hall.

"And why is it such a beautiful morning James?" asked Sirius in a mock curios voice.

"Why Sirius it's because we have two such beautiful ladies in our presence" finished James sitting down beside Lily and laying his head on her shoulder.

"That we do James" replied Sirius as he sat beside Nikki and slung his arm over her shoulders.

"Oh get off me Potter", cried Lily in an exasperated voice with a half-hearted attempt of shrugging him off her shoulders.

Nikki seemed quite unperturbed by the situation just giving a feeble attempt to shake his arm off and muttered a quiet "Black" before turning back to her transfiguration book.

"Wathcha readin?" asked Sirius in an annoying girly voice, peaking over Nikki's shoulder.

"N-nothing", she muttered shoving the book back into her bag and turning her full attention to the conversation surrounding her. Remus was still whispering in Jenny's ear, a perminit smile written across her face, then to James who was trying to engage Lily in a conversation.

"Sooooooooo" started James casting around frantically for something that they could talk about.

"Sooooooo, what?" asked Lily flipping through the daily prophet trying to ignore the fact that James was even there.

"There's a Hogsmeade tri" started James but was cut off by Lily before he could even finish off what he was going to say

"No"

"What! I didn't even get to finish my sentence yet! How do you know what I was going to say?" asked James

"I already know what you were going to say "said Lily turning back to the prophet trying to look interested in a article about vampire potions (very uncreative I know).

"No you don't" said Sirius

"Yes I do!" said Lily glancing up from her paper and looking up at Sirius "he was going to ask me out!"

"How do you know!" asked James.

"Yeah Lily" said Sirius "maybe he just wanted to borrow you're sweater for a date, he had tonight with Belitrix"

"What! You're going on a date with Bellitrix?!" asked Lily a little more loudly then usual.

"No, he's not Lily" said Sirius smiling, "all he was going to say was that since Remus and _'The Girl Of His Dreams'_ as he puts it are going out to Hogsmeade which leaves us two all alone" he finished putting on a sad face.

"And well we thought that that you two lovely ladies would like to accompany us" asked James.

"And don't worry Lily, it's not a date or anything, just sort of a we're alone you're alone why don't we just hang out kind of thing, and I swear that if James even tries to make out with you I'll get him a mint first" finished Sirius solemnly. 

"Yeah thanks for that" said Lily in a sarcastic voice.

"My breaths' not that bad Padfoot "said James turning to Lily "so what do you say" James asked looking straight into her eyes, willing her to say yes "It's not a date or anything, we'll be with Nikki and Sirius the whole time I swear." "Yeah come on Lily it's not like we have anything else better to do" said Nikki as she read an add for how to make your thighs 2 sizes smaller with just one simple zap 

"NO!" said Lily standing and making her way back to the common room.

"Awww come on Lily, I need you to go or else Nikki won't go" said Sirius following her out of the entrance hall with James and Nikki behind him.

"Why might I ask" started Nikki "is it so important that I go for?"

"Well" said Sirius falling back to Nikki and pulling her closer to him "it just wouldn't be any fun without you" he leaned in to kiss her but all he got was a

"Sod off Black"

"You see that's what I like about you, you're a challenge, my friend James here on the other hand" he said jerking his finger towards a very distressed looking James, who was still trying to convince her to come, "he doesn't handle the whole challenge thing very well. Nikki laughed despite herself and ran to catch up to Lily and James.

"Awww please"

"No"

"It's not even a date!"

"NO!"

"I'll even eat that mint"

"NO!"

"Come on"

"James" said Nikki as she stepped in between him and a very stubborn looking Lily, "if you want to get a girl _begging_.....Isn't really the best way to do it."

"Wait" said James an idea dawning on him "Sirius come here"

"Thank god they're leaving" said Lily to Nikki as she saw James call Sirius and leave.

"Yeah, but if you had just said yes" started Nikki as she glanced at her watch "we wouldn't be 5 minutes LATE FOR POTIONS!!!"

"Ugh, bloody hell!" cried Lily as she and Nikki made a mad dash to the transfiguration class.

"Bloody Potter, almost got us both detentions" Lily mumbled under her breath as her and Nikki made their way to the great hall for lunch.

"I'm starving," said Nikki patting her stomach 'you want food don't you.'

"Huh Nikki?" asked Lily

"Yeah?"

"Were you just talking to your stomach?"

But Nikki didn't answer for she was staring right at the Gryffindor house lunch table, as were the rest of the great hall.

"Oh My God" was all she managed to say.

"What?" asked Lily.

But the only answer she got was Nikki's finger pointing to two Gryffindor boys who were standing on the house table each' voice magically magnified to 10x it's normal volume.

"POTTER!!!!" yelled Lily as she marched into the Great Hall

"Yes love?"

"Don't call me love! What the bloody hell is going on!"

"I just had something I wanted to ask you."

"No!"

"Now Lily let him finish" said Sirius "hi Nikki."

Nikki just stared trying not to turn red from the embarrassment.

"I didn't want to have to do this Lily" he said in a low voice, as he got down off the table and sunk to both knees. "Lily Evans will you please please, please go with me and Sirius to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Potter" said Lily in a cold voice "Shut up the whole school can hear you"

"That's kinda the point Lily" whispered James back before continuing "Lily you have to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend,"

"Oh yeah and Why is that?" asked Lily in a deadly whisper.

"Because if you don't I'll do this" said James as he got to the ground and grabbed then hem of Lily's robes "I won't let go until you say yes" he whispered before turning back to the rest of the school and saying in a loud voice "Please Evans

"NO" she whispered trying not to escalate the scene.

"Please"

"NO!" many people were turning to stare and point, Lily's face turning red with each pointed finger and stare.

"Potter get up! Everybody's staring" she said anger and embarrassment taking over her.

"All you have to do is say yes and I'll stop" he said '_please say yes please say yes'_ he thought to himself.

"NO!" yelled Lily

"Fine I could stay here all day believe me Lily" said James with a suggestive wiggle off his eyebrows. Inducing more laughs and stares.

"Bloody Hell Lily just say yes, I already said yes to Sirius anyway!" yelled Nikki.

Lily, in her heated argument with James had totally forgotten that she was even there, then realizing that she had to give in or else the she'd have to go to Hogsmeade alone, le alone the fact that Dumbledore was staring at them with a look of knowing spread across his face, which Lily interpreted as sternness, she turned around and said.

"Bloody Hell James get off the floor I'll go"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Honestly?"

"YES!"

"Don't just do it cause everybody's staring" ( in fact she really was doing it because everybody was staring and she knew that if she didn't mean it he wouldn't leave her alone)

"I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are"

"No I want to go out with you!"

Everybody's jaw in the Great Hall dropped.

Authors Notes: Next chapter is when they finally go to Hogsmeade!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anyway I'll post another chapter tonight, and plz plz plz review I love them soooooo much!!! But I'll only post if I hit 40 reviews!!!!!!!! That's my goal so plz plz plz review

Tnx

Hugsnkisses jamesnlily4ever


	10. Showers, Doves and Toilets

_Authors Note: _Sorry for the super long wait, I had Midterms and the stupid science teacher almost failed me (mother fu….oppps sry) Anyway midterms and unit tests took up a lot of my time and also I didn't really know how I wanted to write the next two chapters so that was really hard but I have them both written but I'm only going to post one because I'm evil and I'll post the next one as soon as I hit 75 reviews (and no double reviewing) mmmuuuuuaahhhhhh lol I'm serious.

Disclaimer: I own nothing now that the beloved pencil has left me alone and broken…

In loving memory of the pencil

I found you lying on the classroom floor

Chewed and bitten left at the door

I picked you up because I was poor

And had nothing to write with my fingers sore

Our time together was short and sweet

You always made my work look neat

I'll always remember you as my friend

Even though our time had to end…

Chapter Eleven part 1: Showers, doves and toilets

"I can not believe I actually agreed to this" muttered Lily to herself as she pulled on her favourite pair of broken in denim jeans and her favourite mint green sweater.

"Actually" came Nikki's voice from behind the hangings of her four poster "by the way you were yelling in the entrance hall the other day one would think that you were begging him to go out with you."

Lily chucked pillow at where she was guessing Nikki was.

"Jeez Lily" said Nikki as she finished changing and came out from behind her hangings "I was just teasing you."

"Yeah well" said Lily as she dragged a comb through her hair "I'm not really in a joking kind of mood right now.

"Oh calm down Lily it's just Hogsmeade, and besides" she added " me and Sirius will be there just to make sure you guys don't get into any…trouble" she finished with a suggestive wink. Earning a second pillow from Lily which she gracefully dodged heading for the bathroom. Lily pulled the comb through her hair again trying to smooth it out and checking herself in the mirror. 'It's just one date that's it said to herself hoping to convince herself of this even though she knew in Potter's mind it was far from that.

"Bloody hell James!" cried Sirius from outside the boys washroom hammering on the door "you're probably spending more time in there then Lily!"

"Yeah but Padfoot" said James as he stepped out of the loo "When a girl wants to go out with you that bad you have to look good, not that it would take me that long but"

"Whatever Prongs you're not the only one who needs to use the loo," said Sirius as he pushed James aside and stepped in.

"What was that all about?" asked James as he sat on the edge of Remus's bed giving him a quizzical look.

"I don't really know," said Remus looking as bewildered as James at Sirius's strange behavior." So what do you have planned for the trip?" asked Remus as he pulled on his trainers and brushed his blonde hair off of his face.

"I'm not really sure" said James easing himself onto Remus's four poster "it's not like I ever really planned anything on any of the other dates I've had" he finished stretching and looking thoughtfully out the window.

"Well this isn't really just any girl now is it Prongs?" said Remus looking at James quizzically, "I thought that she was **the girl**."

"Well she is but it's not like I had any time to really plan anything did I " asked James sitting up and looking at his friend trying to figure out was he was trying to say.

"Ok, you're right James, I'm sure she's just expecting you to go into the Three"

"WHAT!" yelled James absolutely terrified "you think she's actually expecting me to do something?"

"No I didn't say anything Prongs would you relax!" said Remus rolling his eyes as he pulled on his blue jumper with much difficulty.

"Ok fine" said James in an exasperated voice himself too pulling on his green jumper with a picture of the Chudley Cannons on the front "you didn't say it in those exact words but you still think she's expecting something special"

"Well yeah, Prongs" started Remus "You've only been trying to get her to go out with you for the past three years, and look at the way you asked her to Hogsmeade if I was Lily I would be expecting you to lead me into a restaurant with a cage of doves or some romantic shit like that. Not that she'd like it very much, but that's the kind of thing I'd come to expect if a guy had been practically stalking me for the last three years." Finished Remus smiling at James as the look of utter horror became more pronounced on his face.

"Oi! I haven't been stalking her" called James to Remus who was unlocking the door to the boys loo with a knut from his pocket as the sound of Sirius's singing voice could be heard all throughout the boys dorm as he showered … _"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my car, so sexy it hurts" _(An: I love that song and it is so something Sirius would say.)

"yeffsure" called Remus from the bathroom, a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth.

"What the bloody hell did you just say Moony?" asked James too stepping into the loo against Sirius's muffled yells of _Bloody hell I'm flattered and all but I'm TAKING A BLOODY SHOWER!" _

"Never mind" said Remus as he grabbed the mouthwash and gargled.

"He said surrrrrre you haven't been stalking her" came Sirius's voice through the red and gold shower curtain "most guys can barely remember their _girlfriends _birthday, but you can remember what she wore last week, and she's not even going out with you!"

"Well it's kind of easy to remember what she wore last week Padfoot seeing as though we wear bloody uniforms."

"You know what I mean" replied Sirius sticking his head out of the shower and frowning at his friend "Oi! Moony throw me a towel will you?" Remus reached for a face cloth and chucked it at his friend.

"Oi! Very funny Moony" came Sirius's voice as Remus through a proper towel at him.

"Yeah I know what you mean I just want this to go right, but according to Remus I should have rented a horse drawn carriage or something like that." Said James trying desperately but with no success in flattening his unruly hair.

"Don't worry about it Prongs" said Sirius as he ruffled James's hair ruining any progress that he had made.

"Now if you don't mind" started Sirius in a polite voice "_could I have two bloody minutes in the loo without an entire congregation!" _

"Oh sorry mate" replied James stepping out of the loo sitting on his four poster and pulling out a copy of witch broomstick. Trying but failing to be interested in reading an article on '_How to get rid of broom tail lice in just 5 easy shampoos!'_

He turned his attention to the window looking outside at the first and second years enjoying the day before the dark clouds heading their way threatened to pour rain on their day of relaxation. His eyes drifted from the lake to the forbidden forest trying to think of something romantic that he could do to make their 'date' special "this isn't even a date and you know it Prongs" he thought to himself, "Lily would kill you if you even mention the word date" he sighed he would just have to make the date special wouldn't he? Maybe the doves' thing wasn't such a bad idea he thought to himself smiling.

"Well may as well get down there right? We don't want to keep our dates waiting," said Remus with one last look in the mirror.

"You mean **your** date Moony," said Sirius emerging from the washroom "and our forced and lady friends"

"Well that too I guess" said Remus laughing at the horror stricken look on James face as they rounded the corner from the boys dorms into the common room, and awaited the arrival of the girls, James standing rigid as a wall.

Then he spoke breaking the silence "Sirius?" James asked wrinkling his noes.

"Yeah mate?"

"Are you wearing cologne?"

"Well…you know…just wanted to… smell nice"

With that Remus and James burst out in fits of laughter

"Oh my god! Nikki get the bloody hell out of the washroom!" yelled Lily frustrated banging on the door to the girls washrooms.

"Hang on a minute" called Nikki through the door "why do you care anyway it's not like you want to look good, what ever happened to "_this isn't a date Nikki!'_?"

"I'm not trying to look good" said Lily as Nikki came out and she rushed in locking the door. I just think that it would be highly embarrassing for me to wet myself" she finished as a flushing sound could be heard within the washroom.

"uuummmmhmmmm" came Jenny's voice from the entrance to the girl's dorms "were you two ever going to come to breakfast?"

"We were just as soon as Lily was finished emptying here bodily fluids," said Nikki with a smile.

"Whatever" said Lily as she emerged form the loo and grabbed her purse "are we all set then?"

"Oooooo aren't we anxious" said Jenny with a knowing smile.

"Yeah" said Nikki and Lily in unision "anxcious to get the bloody day over with."

Authors Note: Like I said I already have the next chapter written and just to be mean I'm not updating until everybody who reads this chapter reviews! So remember you control when the next chapter is posted! (Or until I hit 75) so REVIEW!!!!!!!! Those down periods were a real pain in the arse! The next chapter is all what happens in Hogsmeade Anyway, any guesses on what's going to happen to the six of them in Hogsmeade?

Hugsnkisses jamesnlily4ever


	11. Snogging,Books and Wind part One

Authors Note: Okay I know you're all probably super pissed off at me for making you wait a month for the update but in between my 5 day stay in the hospital (Pneumonia) and my dad permanently taking away the computer I've been having to write in between periods and at public libraries (shows my dedication to my readers!) But at last here it is the Hogsmeade trip this will be a two part trip and I apologize in advanced if this isn't my best chapter but I couldn't use as much detail as I would have liked because I only have 5 minutes in between periods and it probably would have taken another month to get it out, also plz excuse any spelling errors as I didn't run spell check (I was just too tired) Anyway I hope you love this chapter, I like it and plz plz plz! r&r

Disclaimer: I still own NOTHING! Guys I have finally decided to let go of the pencil...But there are so many memories of him here...

Flash She sits at her desk holding a pen as tears fill her eyes as she thinks about her beloved 2B pencil. And all the math tests she failed with him by her side.

James stood at the foot of the stairs gazing in rapt anticipation unaware that his friends were staring at him with knowing smiles, laughter played in Remus's eyes as he stared at James rigid figure and Sirius trying and failing to rub off the cologne which by now had engulfed half of the common room. "You can breath any time now Prongs" muttered Remus out of the corner of his mouth.

"Shut up Moony," said James turning back to the girl's entrance.

"Fine, all I'm saying is I don't think Lily would be too pleased if her date was blue," said Remus turning to face James.

But James didn't hear him for right then Lily made her way down the stairs into the common room and he was floored by her appearance. Even though she was just wearing a pair of jeans and a sweater James had never seen her look more beautiful. The way her hair fell past her shoulders and shown as the light played on it transfixed him with it's every swish as she finished her decendation of the stairs.

James held out his hand for Lily secretly praying that it wasn't too sweaty. Lily reached the bottom of the stairs and seemed to be waiting for something "where's Sirius?" she asked looking over James shoulder up the boys staircase.

"He's er…Upstairs trying to wash off the gallon of cologne he has on" finished James sniffing the air.

"Oh" mumbled Lily looking around the common room, it was so quite you could have heard a pin drop.

"Oooo awkward silence" came Sirius's voice as he bounded down the stairs two at a time and attempted to regain his composure once he reached James.

"Shut up Padfoot" muttered James.

"Oh calm down Prongs" said Sirius "this is going to be fun, you're going to win the lovely Lily over forever."

"Oh yeah?" said James pointing to Lily who had marched over to the foot of the staircase leading to the girl's dormitories and grabbed Nikki's arm practically dragging her out of the common room without a second glance in their direction.

"Maybe" said Sirius clapping James on the back "she was afraid she wouldn't be able to control herself around some one as dreamy as yourself."

"Yeah that must be it" said James laughing, "let's go mate, I've only got 5 hours to like you saud win the lovely Lily over forever."

"yeah good luck with that mate" replied Sirius as they made their way to the school carriages.

br hr br 

10 minutes later they were they were walking down the cobble stone steps of Hogsmeade village past countless snogging couples holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes.

"I wish they'd bloody well stop" hissed James to Sirius glancing at all the lovely couples and eyeing one particular couple who were trying and failing to conceal themselves behind a bush.

"Well" said Sirius eyeing the same couple with a smirk on his face "we have a lot of Randy people at Hogwarts" he quickened his pace glancing ahead at the girls who seemed determined to stay at least two meters ahead of them at least Lily anyway.

"No shit" muttered James too quickening his pace.

Sirius came up behind Nikki and draped his arm over her shoulder, "so where would you lovely ladies like to go first?" he asked.

"Common room" Lily muttered under her breath.

"Sorry didn't catch that" said Sirius with mock deafness.

" Well may as well go look at some books, I guess" said Lily as she lead them into a quaint little book store with caramel colored walls with cozy worn, armchairs and the scent of leather-bound covers greeted their scents. Lily took a deep breath as a smile stretched across her face.

"Oh god" could be heard from Nikki as she folded her arms and rolled her eyes at her friend's obsession with books.

Lily began to stroll along the aisles of books letting her fingers trail along the spines pausing every few minutes to take one off the shelf and glance through it's pages reacquainting herself with their words and stories, the smile still lingered on her face a look and feeling of complete bliss.

James followed behind her being quite as to not disturb her thoughts, he studied her smiling as he watched her stroll along the shelves, staring at her smile, the one he had never seen, not directed at him anyway. He watched every move and breath she took all of it fascinating him, how she took so much joy in just being...there. "Stare any harder mate and your eyes are going to fall out of your head" muttered Sirius in James ear. James jumped and hissed "Get lost Padfoot!" and could here Sirius muttereing a long string of curse words as he and Nikki left the shop. He turned back to Lily who had made an abrupt stop in her journey along the aisle. He shooed Sirius and made his way along the shelves closer to who was smiling but stopped when he was closer and could too make out tears trickling down her eyes.

Lily's heart stopped as her eyes fell upon a dusty, semi-tattered book, whose pages had been yellowed with age she picked it up carefully and ran her fingers over the front of the book and closed her eyes remembering, remembering a time when she had felt happy...

"Lily what's wrong?" asked Jennifer Evans as she opened the door to her daughter's room and met the tear streaked face of her 11 year old daughter.

"N-Nothing" said Lily through choked sobs turning and hiding her face in her pillow trying to conceal it from her knowing mother.

"Oh come on now, don't give me any of that _nothing _business, I know when something's wrong with my daughter" Jennifer said stroking the loose strands of red hair that had fallen out of her daughter's loose pony tail.

"I told you mom nothings wrong," Lily said unconvincingly.

"I don't believe you honey" her mother said matter of factly, it wasn't in a stern tone just one full of knowing and compassion.

"Well you should" mumbled Lily.

"Yeah but I don't" her mother said with a smile "I think I know when something's wrong with my daughter.

She finished rubbing her shoulders trying to comfort her.

"What if" Lily started turning to face her mother "what if this is all a mistake, what if I'm not really a…Well you know, what if I'm behind?"

"Come on now sweetie we both know you're not behind" Mrs. Evans said with a warm smile to her daughter "I've never seen anyone study as hard as you have these past few weeks, I don't think you've even seen light for heavens sake!" Do you mean to tell me my daughter won't do well? Well I'm sorry honey but then I'd have to say you're insane." She finished smiling "you're going to do fine sweetie" she said easing her daughter back into bed and kissing her forehead.

"Thanks mom" Lily whispered turning on her side and burying her face in her pillow.

"You're welcome honey," said Mrs. Evans sitting by her 11 year-old daughter's side, she wouldn't leave. Not until she was asleep, not until she was sure everything would be okay. Even though she knew down the line it wouldn't be.

"Mom?"

"Yes princess?"

"Could you sing it?"

"Of course dear"

Mrs. Evans settled on her knees and began to sing

In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear  
But the truth is plain to see  
She was sent to rescue me  
I see who I wanna be  
In my daughter's eyes

In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal  
Darkness turns to light and the  
world is at peace  
This miracle God gave to me gives me  
strength when I am weak  
I find reason to believe  
In my daughter's eyes

realize what life is all about

It's hangin' on when your heart  
has had enough  
It's giving more when you feel like giving up  
I've seen the light  
It's in my daugter's eyes

In my daughter's eyes I can see the future  
A reflection of who I am and what will be  
Though she'll grow and someday leave  
Maybe raise a family  
When I'm gone I hope you see how happy  
she made me  
For I'll be there  
In my daughter's eyes

She stayed there for hours afterwards. Only leaving when the sun began to rise she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small wrapped parcel and placed it on her daughter's dresser. She thought it was time that her daughter had a copy of her own, something to comfort her when she was lonely. Something she could read any time she wanted and could have forever. Little did she know her daughter wouldn't ever get to read _The Little Princess._

Lily closed the book and put it back on the shelf and turned continuing down the aisle waiting until the next one rounding the corner she slid against it and felt her body drop to the floor as she hugged her knees and felt hot tears fall down her eyes.

James walked over to where Lily had been standing just moments ago and looked along the shelf his eyes scanning the shelf for what he was looking for, then he saw it a tatty yellowed book sticking out farther then all the others. He took it down from the shelf and turned to the inside _The Little Princess _He looked through the hole the book had left through the shelves and saw a figure with flaming red hair with her head in her hand s and could make out muffled sobs. He made his way over to her careful not to make too much noise.

"This is Stupid" Lily thought to herself that was years ago back before… before her world had been turned upside down before her life had become a living hell! She sat there her head swirling with memories, memories she hadn't thought of for so long, memories that pained her to dwell on. Memories she knew ere only that…Just memories humming a tune to herself one that her mother used to sing to her when she was a little girl and thought of how she'd never hear that story or song ever again…

She allowed herself a few more moments of luxury to remenis through memories of her mother before slowly picking herself up off of the ground, she didn't want anybody to get worried or wonder where she was not even Nikki. She wiped her hands across her eyes making sure that none of her salty tears still lingered on her cheeks giving some hint as to what she was doing. She straightened her t-shirt and turned to go back to the front of the shop when she walked headstrong into a very taken aback James.

Nearly falling backwards James asked "are you ok?"

"Of course I am Potter" snapped an irritated Lily.

"Where are you going?" asked James unperturbed by her rudeness.

"I'm going to go get Nikki" replied Lily cooly.

"Umm" started James "you can't do that."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do Potter!" yelled Lily the look on her face one of utter loathing that seemed to be reserved just for him.

"I wasn't" said James "I just thought that it would be almost impossible to track her down now seeing as though she left with Sirius 20 minutes ago"

"She what!" cried Lily taking a threatening step towards James and raising her voice. She knew it wasn't James she was mad at but it seemed that he was the only one around for her to release her anger on. "She wouldn't."

"Well she did" said James sighing. This day wasn't going nearly as good as he had anticipated.

"I can't believe this" muttered Lily underneath her breath as she turned to leave the store. This day wasn't going exactly the way she was hoping it would.

After an hour of walking through the village without so much as a single word uttered, 3 trips to Honeyduck's and several icy glares from Lily later they found themselves making their way to a corner table of a very loud Madame Rosemerta's pub.

"Here let me help you" said James as he saw Lily about to pullout her chair.

"No I'm fine Potter" replied Lily turning back to her seat.

"No seriously I want to help you, it's no trouble" said James as he reached for Lily's chair.

"Potter I think I'm capable of pulling out my own chair!" cried Lily.

"Bloody hell" cried James "Lily just let me help you!" yelled James.

"Fine" replied Lily trying to stay calm.

"Thank you" said James wrenched out her chair and held it back politely like he had seen in many muggle movies. He took in a quick glance of the pub and almost choked on what he saw. Sirius and Nikki were making their way right over to them! James flailed his arm signaling them to go. Sirius gave James a confused look, James mouthed '_go!' _and shooed them away. Sirius had began walking out of the pub when he pointed to James with a horrified look on his face.

"What?" James mouthed but he found out seconds later when he heard it.

"Bloody Hell!" screamed Lily as she went to sit down realizing there was no chair and hitting her backside on the hard wooden floor.

"Shit" muttered James underneath his breath as he realized what he must have done, he tried and failed to offer Lily his assistance.

"Lily just let me help you" she muttered sarcastically under her breath as she hoisted herself off of the cold tile floor and back onto her chair refusing any assistance from James. Turning her head away from him in a very child like fashion.

Surrendering to defeat James sat down across from Lily and pulled in his chair, looking around at all the Hogwarts students, mainly third years who seamed to be bursting at the seams with the prospect of being in an actual pub. James smiled to himself as he thought of their reactions when they found out the only thing they could drink was Butterbeer. He turned back to face Lily who seemed just as determinedly to be staring in the opposite direction. James ever so slightly cleared his throat, either Lily didn't hear him or she was doing a pretty good job of pretending not to. So James leant closer to her ready to cough again when he heard an entirely different "ahem" that was not his own. Lily jumped and James turned to look at the smiling face of Madame Rosemerta who seemed to be enjoying their awkward state.

"Can I get you anything M'dears?" She asked turning to James, her pad and Quill poised.

"Umm sure" replied James realizing that he'd have to order something. "I'll have a butterbeer and..." James trailed off realizing that he hadn't the slightest clue as to what Lily would want.

"Oh, the same thing" she replied smiling up at Rosemerta.

"Sure dear" Rosemerta said jotting down their orders smiling, in secret glee at the two of them finally being together...Even if they didn't know it yet.

"So I guess that's a bust" said Sirius shoving his hands into his pockets as the first "real" breeze of October blew past them. Taking hundreds of orange and red leaves with it and carrying them up to the sky specking it with their warm and comforting colors. Sirius gave and involuntary shudder at the uninvited coldness from the breeze that seemed to be spreading through his body. He glanced over at Nikki who seemed to be stifling a laugh while eyeing up his rigid profile.

"What?" He asked returning her stare which truth be told was making him feel uncomtorble.

"Nothing" she replied turning and walking over to a giant maple tree which had somewhat of a comforting aura around it, a big smile spread across her face.

"Oh don't nothing me" Sirius said marching over to where she was now sitting underneath the tree which had by now seemed to have lost all it's leaves which the wind had scattered all over the grounds of Hogsmeade. Sirius too sat in what would the shade of the tree, drawing the clasps on his cloak tighter around his neck attempting to shield himself from the harsh winds. While Nikki took hers off and stretched out yawning.

"How can you do that?" Asked Sirius incredulously.

"Do what?" Nikki asked looking up from her position underneath the tree as she lay on her back staring at the clouds passing overhead.

"That!" Said Sirius pointing to her cloak that lay disregarded a few meters away.

"Well" said Nikki as she propped herself up on her elbow looking at Sirius; the evidence of laughter spread all through her eyes "how can you do that?" She retorted gesturing to his cloak which barley left any of his face visible.

"How can I...how can I?" stuttered Sirius looking at Nikki as if she were insane "it's like minus 40 frigin degrees!" He almost screeched sending many of the surrounding birds into flight.

"Oh please" Nikki muttered leaning towards Sirius slowly, and looking into his eyes a slight smirk playing across her face.

Sirius was totally caught off guard by her sudden movement. Taking his hands out of his pockets unsure of what she was going to do next he leaned closer in anticipation of what he only assumed would be a good snogging-session. He was only inches from her face when he began to shut his eyes...Then...he felt it.

James sat across from Lily clutching his butterbeer at a complete loss of what to say. He lifted his butterbeer to his lips taking a swig and allowing his eyes to wander around the crowded pub. Filling with students looking for shelter from the uncharacteristically cool October temperatures before turning to face Lily again.

"You know" she Lily placing her butterbeer on the table and turning to look thoughtfully at James. "For someone who's been harassing me for the last three years Potter, you'd think that you'd actually have something to say to me" she finished, smiling at him for the first time the entire day...(no scratch that, his entire life!) Taking another sip from her butterbeer and studying his face. Awaiting his response.

James was completely taken aback by her sudden interest in having a conversation with him.

"Well" he said conspiricially leaning closer to her "you see, I have a reputation and well..." he paused glancing sideways "I didn't want to seem too needy" he finished with a lop-sided grin.

"I see" said Lily with a smirk beckoning him to come closer she said in hushed tones "I'm sorry to tell you but, I think you may have crossed that line already" the smirk ever more apparent on her face as she finished.

"Maybe" said James finishing his butterbeer in a gulp and signaling Rosemerta for another. Leaning back in his chair he said "So, you finally decided to say something today" he paused smiling "guess my charm and good looks must be wearing off on you then."

"Hardly" said Lily stifling a laugh "I just thought that since two hours of praying for the night to come it wasn't gonna happen so, I may as well do something to pass the time" she finished as if challenging him.

"Well" said James sarcastically "don't I feel special."

"You should" replied Lily her smile reaching her eyes as James burst out laughing, alarming several harassed looking fourth years sitting around them.

"Admit it" he said folding his arms "you're having fun."

"Never" Lily said getting out of her chair begging to walk out of the pub her arms folded across her chest. James slammed a galleon on the table and followed behind her.

Lily could hear him behind her and said with a smile "well maybe I am having a little fun."

James burst into a grin and regaining his composure said in a very James like fashion "Of course you are who doesn't when you're with James Potter, I mean come on" he finished standing beside Lily in front of the window of Skivinshave's Quill Shop.

"Don't make me regret saying it Potter" replied Lily rolling her eyes and sitting on a bench across from the shop, James following suit. "I think it's more like you can't help having fun when you're around me" she said James looking at her incredulously.

"Where is this new full of herself Miss. Evans coming from?" He asked, his eyes questioning her with the same lop-sided grin on his face as he decided he liked it.

"Oh she's always been there Potter, you've just never gotten the chance to se her" replied Lily stretching then shivering as the icy winds blew past her shoulders, sending a chill down her spine.

"Not for lack of trying" James muttered causing Lily to laugh in spite of herself. James reached up and unfastened the clasps on his cloak draping it over her shoulders. Lily hesitantly accepted.

"This means nothing Potter," she said drawing the cloak closer around her shivering body.

"I know," said James wrapping his arms around himself.

"Good" said Lily eyeing him suspiciously.

She reached up and undid the clasps on his cloak with a flick of her wrist and whipped it off his body.

"Shit!" Yelled Sirius folding his arms across his body trying desperately to capture some of the escaping warmth that was rapidly leaving his body. "Oi!" he called to Nikki who was already standing clutching his cloak behind her back. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm teaching you how NOT to be a wuss Black" Nikki said smugly taking another step back.

"I am NOT a wuss!" he cried. "I'm just not in the mood to have ice in my veins!" he said taking another step towards her.

"Oh come off it" Nikki muttered toying with the clasps on his cloak, teasing him.

"I think Miss Johnson," said Sirius a smirk plastered on his face "it would be wise if you gave me back my cloak."

"Oh really" said Nikki mock thought etched across her face.

"Yeah" said Sirius as he got steadily closer to her.

"No" said Nikki scrunching up her forehead, looking as if she were giving the idea a great deal of thought "No, I don't think I will" she said turning her eyes from him and examining the cloak with fake interest, Sirius could see her smiling.

He made a lunge for the cloak but Nikki was ready, she whipped it behind her back and smiled in triumph.

"Now that's not nice," said Sirius with mock hurt.

"Well you'll see you'll find I'm not always nice" she whispered as Sirius was a mere meter away from her face, she took a few steps back as if daring him to move closer.

Sirius was never one to turn down a challenge, and besides...He was going to get back that cloak.

Lily looked at the red and orange swirl around the sky as the leaves of Hogsmeade village fell off their owners and graced the cobblestone streets with their vibrant shades, covering the grey and brown tones of the stone walkways. Lily smiled despite herself at the quaintness of the village.

"What?" Asked James fascinated by the sudden smile that had just erupted across her face.

"Nothing" she said standing up and handing James back his cloak and standing up, making her way over to a bridge littered with maple leaves and a rippling river running through it creating the most picturesque sight she had ever seen. James arose and followed her enticed by her movement. Lily stopped at the center of the bridge and looked out over the river enticed by its movements over the pebbles and the occasional leaf flowing through its path.

"It's beautiful," said James looking at Lily out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah" she uttered...The silence that followed made Lily uncomftorble she felt as if James could see right through her and into her very thoughts that she didn't want him to see. After all she hated him...Right?

"So you're going to play it that way then?" asked Sirius taking another step closer to Nikki like a predator stalking his prey.

"Yes Mr. Black I believe I am" retorted Nikki with a coy smile on her face.

"Shouldn't have said that" muttered Sirius eyeing Nikki. Before she could even answer Sirius jumped forward grabbed her legs and sent her to the ground in a pile of leaves with him on top of her.

"What the bloody hell was that Black!" Asked Nikki breathing heavily, having just had the wind knocked out of her.

"I wanted my cloak back" he said with a smirk his breathing heavy but it having nothing to do with the fall.

Nikki took the cloak out from behind her and through it to the side. "There" she said with a smug smile.

"You're not getting off that easy" he said, and with one movement he pinned both her arms over her head holding them in place with his own.

"What are you going to do, strangle me?" Nikki asked sarcastically.

"No" he said in a hushed voice as he got closer to her, his eyes going dark.

"You were that cold," she asked with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Not any more" he whispered as he leaned into her and captured her lips in his. At that moment

Lily walked down under the bridge James at her side as she stretched out on a bed of leaves near the river and looked out. James sat beside her casting around for something to say.

"Umm" started James.

"What?" asked Lily as she toyed with a handful of leaves.

"Y-You look like you have no hair" " Nice Potter real smooth"

"What!" Asked Lily as she propped herself up on her elbow and looked at him questioningly.

"W-What I meant was that, your hair you know" James cast around for the word he was trying to find "blends, yeah blends with the leaves, you know cause it's so beautiful that is" he finished.

"Ooookkkk" said Lily looking at James as if he had lost his mind, playing with a handful of leaves behind her back.

"Just forget it" muttered James mentally beating himself up at his dumb comment.

"Think I will" replied Lily "that's no exactly the most suave thing I've ever been told by a guy."

"Yeah" he said "but I'm James Potter I'm so sexy, I don't have to say anything suave."

"Whatever Potter" said Lily as she leant forward and chucked her handful of leaves in his face.

It took James a minute to recover but he was on his feet in a second due to his great Quidditch reflexes but Lily was already sprinting up the hill. James took off at a sprint and reaching her threw himself at her legs knocking her to the ground and threw a handful of leaves in her face.

Lily wiped her hands across her face and took off but James was already yards ahead.

James's breath was getting heavy '_where's Lily?' _he thought to himself. He had almost reached the top of the hill and still he heard and felt nothing. He chanced a look behind him and almost immediately regretted it. The last thing he saw and felt was a mass of fiery red hair and Lily's small figure hurl itself onto his back. The impact of her jump nearly sent him falling to the ground as he fought to keep his composure, her weight still on his back. He turned his head to the side and could see her smiling face looking right back at him, her hair was sticking out at different intervals, and some had fallen over her face. Her cheeks were tinted red from the wind and James had never seen her look more beautiful.

"I think I win" said Lily looking down at James glowing from the run.

"No" replied James as he leant forward and cupped her face with his hand. He captured her lips in his and the feeling was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Her lips were soft and full her kiss warm and soft, she wasn't pulling away and James was glad he never wanted it to end, slowly he pulled away and whispered with his forehead resting against hers "I do." Before his captured her lips again the wind blowing the leaves around them capturing the moment.

A moment neither of them would ever want to forget…

Authors Note: Ok like I said before I explained everything that's been going on, and I'm still permenately kicked off my computer so I'm not sure when the next update will be but I'm working hard on it. I really hope you guys liked this chapter sry if it seemed a little rush, but that's only because it was. I would really like to get some lengthly reviews as this is my most lengthly chapter. If you're the author of a fic I normally read and you haven't gotten a review from me, that's because of my computerless state but I'm going to read them now! Especially lilred-07 I just finished 26 and I'll review shortly. I love you guys and thank you for sticking by me even if this update took a while. Also you noticed I changed the title hope you like it.

Hugsnkisses jamesnlily4ever


	12. Untitled

Author's Not: Hey guys I know I know it's been forever but I've had exams and especially with science it's very important that I pass them, I've had the ending written for a while it's just the middle I had trouble with verbalizing, anyway enough of my random blabber on with the next chap.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, everything minus the plot and the O.C's are Joe's So before I find a new writing utensil to fall in love with (jamesnlily4ever holds a picture of her 2B pencil in her hands as tears well up in her eyes) I though that I would dedicate this one to anybody who's ever lost a good writing utensil like I have, whether it be from

A ruthless classroom pencil sharpener or whatever the cause I offer you my condolences.

Chapter 13: …(can't find a title to express the chapter)

Sirius brought his hands down to Nikki's waist and drew her closer up against his body wanting to feel her beside him, as the smell of her hair intoxicated him.

James felt as if everything had stopped as if everything around him had ceased and the only thing existing was the way Lily's lips moved against his and the way her hands rested around his neck. James cursed the lack of oxygen and broke the kiss a smile lingering on his face and said.

"…I guess our friendship is effectively ruined."

Lily chuckled as she broke away from James and seated herself on the ground by the brook "we were never friends Potter."

"Awww" said James with a smirk "I think you can call me James…Now that we've taken our relationship to the next level"

"Sure James" Lily replied sarcastically there are no levels in this relationship

"So you admit it!" Said James "we are in a relationship."

"Shut up," said Lily bringing her hand through her hair concealing a smile

"Awww you know you like it Lily you're probably going to run back to the castle right now so you can send an owl to your parents" said James grinning.

"Keep dreaming James it won't happen again" Lily said lying down thinking about what had just happened. Watching the leaves dance through the air littering it with and abundance of color.

"Lily about what happened" said James turning on his side and looking seriously at Lily

"Oh please Potter don't look so serious we kissed and besides…you kissed me. If everyone you kissed had a relationship with you you'd have had 117 already" said Lily laughing over her shoulder.

James watched her and the way her whole body moved when she laughed in the cutest ways, realizing he was staring he quickly shifted his gaze and replied, "it's actually 118 if you count that one girl from Hufflepuff before we left this morning"

Lily's jaw dropped "you can't keep your tongue in your mouth for more then two minutes can you?"

"Now that's not fair" replied James "I was only kidding."

"Yeah…Okay" said Lily as she stood up and dusted off her pants stretching.

"Wait!" said James as he too got up, half stumbling in his haste "where are you going?"

"I don't know," said Lily "I'm feeling kind of thirsty at the moment, I'm thinking vanilla milkshake, you?"

"Err, okay" said James phased by the lack of conversation on the topic of the shift in their relationship. He'd have to have that conversation later.

"Well Mr. Black" said Nikki breaking the kiss (much to Sirius's disappointment) "how long have you been waiting to do that?"

"Too long" whispered Sirius leaning in to kiss her again"

"Well that was enjoyable," said Lily tossing her cup into a nearby waste can.

"Yep" said James as the once present awkward silence surrounded them again. "Look Lily about what happened" started James. He really wanted to establish where they stood.

"You want to sit down?" asked Lily cutting him off and making her way to a table outside of the Honeydukes.

James following behind her trying to engage her in the conversation. "Seriously Lily" started James grabbing her behind by the arm wanting to have this conversation with her.

"What?" she asked looking anywhere but at him.

"Not that I didn't enjoy what just happened back there, I did it's just you-you hate me Lily."

"So?" Said Lily turning and walking up the cobblestone steps to the grassy hills.

"That's all you have to say Lily _so_? That can't be all that's on your mind!

"Well it is so I guess you're out of luck Potter!" In all honesty nothing could be farther from the truth, in fact she hadn't thought about anything but the incident since it had happened.

"Out of luck my bloody arse!" yelled James following Lily who was by now making her way up a grassy hill overlooking the shrieking shack. "Lily you've got to tell me what happened up there!" said James coming up behind her.

"I don't have to tell you anything James!" Yelled Lily turning to face him anger beginning to shine on her face.

"Oh yes you do" said James his voice rising "You owe me an explanation."

"An explanation for what?" asked Lily hints of red dabbing her cheeks.

"Lily!" said James exasperated "you kissed me today."

"Yeah" said Lily looking at him quizzically trying to avoid his gaze.

"Lily I've liked you ever since third year" said James "and you've always hated me! I was begging to deal with it, I thought you would never even speak to me, so I think you bloody well do owe me an explanation!"

"I don't want to talk about this right now," Lily said placing a hand to her head as she felt a sudden wave of dizziness. "Let's just forget it ever happened."

"Forget it never happened Jesus Christ Lily!" James said grabbing her by the shoulders and making her look him in the eye, he fought hard to steady his breathing "you can't just kiss me and then pretend like nothing happened why are you acting like this!"

"I'm acting like this because until today Potter I never even talked to you" yelled Lily fighting hard to control her emotions "the only reason I was kissing you was because you kissed me in the first place and it was wrong! It was a mistake!"

"A mistake?" said James stepping back "why was it a mistake?"

"Be-Because I can't be kissing you Potter." Said Lily trying desperately to end the conversation, but James wasn't going down without a fight.

"Oh yeah and why's that?" Asked James sarcastically "because it goes against everything you and your little _Potter haters _club stands for? What are you braking the sacred oath or something?"

"Ugghhh!" yelled Lily turning on her heel and walking into the main village searching for Nikki. She glanced at the stores she was passing at rapped speed. She sensed James behind her and stopped turning to face him, not at all worried about making a scene. "There's no club Potter," she said as tears of frustration began to fill her eyes "I knew that if I kissed you would want it to mean more… But I don't want it to be" she finished softly glancing away. As tears began to fill her eyes.

The sky became tinted with red as the sun rested itself halfway between the sky and the ground.

"That was interesting," said Nikki smiling as she broke the kiss and wrapped her arms around her body shivering slightly.

"Definitely" said Sirius a smirk on his face as he saw Nikki settle herself under a tree trying to warm her body. "So little miss _don't be a wuss Black it's not cold _is starting to feel the wind now." He finished sitting by her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Shut up Black" replied Nikki resting her head on his shoulder and drawing her cloak tighter around her body "this doesn't leave Hogsmeade" she whispered.

"No" said Sirius a feeling of uneasiness settling on him, not completely sure if he wanted what had happened that day to stay in Hogsmeade .

"You don't want it to be?" asked James attempting to grasp what Lily was trying to say. "Why not? I know you felt something when you kissed me Lily you can't hide that, you can't just kiss somebody and make it the most amazing time in that persons life and then not feel anything in return. Tell me Lily, tell me why you don't want it to be more!"

"Because I don't want to be the girl you only wanted because you couldn't have her, I don't want to be hurt and I don't want to be pushed aside once you get bored of me!" Lily screamed by now attracting countless puzzled looks from passersby.

"Is that what you think?" asked James running his hands through his hair as if attempting to pull it out. "Is that what you honestly think, that the only reason I want to go out with you is because I can't have you?"

"Yes" said Lily looking at the ground not wanting to look James in the eye.

"Oh that's bullshit!" Cried James "I know you don't believe that Lily."

"Oh come on James" she said slowly raising her head "you may have feelings for me now but after a week with me you'll get bored and you'll leave and find some other girl, because the feelings you have for me aren't real James! Its infatuation that's all." She finished folding her arms around her body feeling cold.

"Okay Lily, fine… yeah I have no feelings for you you're right. I just haven't gone out with anybody since third year because I didn't care about you and I ask you out all the time because I just want to use you and I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since first year because it's just infatuation!

"James stop" Lily said weekly not wanting to hear anymore.

"No" said James "I guess I don't care about you at all, you're right I only want you so I can say I've never been rejected" said James his face screwed up to keep tears from falling as he reached into his cloak and threw a bag at Lily's feet.

"There" he said bitterly " tell me I don't care about you Lily" as he turned on his feet and made his way to the carriages out of Hogsmeade.

Lily bent down and picked up the bag lying on the ground and made her way to a nearby bench as the sky became tinted with black as darkness began to fall she reached into the bag and pulled out a small wrapped package. She slowly undid the ribbon and felt a rush of emotion well up inside of her as she ran her fingers over a copy of _The Little Princess._

Tears welled inside her eyes and she allowed them to flow freely as she choked for air…What had she done?

Author's note: Anyway I hope you guys liked this update, I now it took a while but I do have exams, they'll be over by the end of the week so maybe you'll have an update by then, oh yeah I also got my comp back so update should be faster please remember to review, it's what keeps me going. Hugsnkisses jamesnlily4ever


	13. Finally

Author's note" Woot Woot two chapters in one day and before exams too! Yep I'm slick lol.

Disclaimer: I own nothing as of yet except for my lousy Science mark, everything in italics are Lily's thoughts.

Chapter 14: Finally

Early in the morning, wake up to a bright blue sky  
lightning comes at any time to break it down and make it ugly  
i know that it's just for me  
'cause no one else can feel or understand  
that's alright because i can handle all that you throw down

and i hope you find a perfect place  
where sky's are beautiful all of the time  
it's all that matters, pretty, pretty  
and i know that's all you could care about  
there's no reason why you can't

it's all about the icing, and nobody cares about what's inside  
you could see the outside face, it looks good, it must be great  
and i know that's all you see  
what would it matter anyway  
'cause i can see right through your pretty, pretty skin today

and i hope you find a perfect place  
where sky's are beautiful all of the time  
it's all that matters, pretty, pretty  
and i know that's all you could care about  
there's no reason why you can't

and no reason why i should try to go on anymore  
my reason's all gone, no reason why you should  
try to make excuses to make me feel alright  
excuses call for stupid reasons  
and i know that it's not much that i can offer right now  
just give me one little second and i will try my hardest  
to make you feel like i'm someone else.

Lily stood out in the middle of the quidditch pitch turning her head to the sky and breathing in the scent of lavender that seemed to fill the air. Doing so raising her hands to the sky in surrender as she felt a gust of wind blow across the grass sending her cloak billowing at the bottom caught in the draft. Lily didn't feel the wind though she was trying to sort out the confusing thoughts that were flying through her mind.

James sat on his four poster flipping through a copy of quidditch weekly trying to keep his mind off of what had happened that day, but finding it very difficult to do so.

Lily closed her eyes as she took in steadying breaths willing herself not to cry (she had done to much of that already.) She had made such a mess of everything. But what exactly was everything? She still wasn't sure what all the feelings coursing through her body were; she had never felt anything like this before, not towards James anyway.

Flashes of her smile flickered through his mind as the scent of her hair suffocated him; he could feel the touch of her lips against his and the touch of her hands running through his hair. James opened his eyes and buried his face in his hands. Trying to erase every memory of that afternoon from his thoughts. Damn why did she do this to him? Why her, why did he have to kiss her, the day was fine and then he kissed her! If he hadn't this never would have happened. "UGHH!" James screamed throwing the magazine across the room at the door.

"God" muttered Sirius as he stepped into the room "nice way to greet you mate, real bloody nice" as he stripped down to his boxers and lay on his four poster.

"What are you so pissed at?" asked James eyeing his friend not really caring about the response.

"I could ask you the same question" replied Sirius as he placed his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling trying to clear his mind.

"Yeah but I asked you first mate," said James turning to face his friend his legs crossed.

"IkissedNikki" mumbled Sirius under his breath.

"Sorry what was that?" asked James "couldn't really make that out on the count that, I had no bloody clue what you just said!"

"I said" started Sirius turning on his side to face his friend "I kissed Nikki today."

"Nice" came Remus's Voice from the door to the boy's dormitories picking up the magazine he asked James "can I read this?"

"Knock yourself out" muttered James as he grabbed a chocolate frog from his nightstand. poping it in his mouth and then almost sputtering as he attempted to say something.

"It's okay James," said Remus smiling "we'll still be here once you're done swallowing." He finished ducking a pillow thrown from James's direction.

James swallowed the chocolate and placed his Nicolas Flamel card on his nightstand. "

Where were you today?" he asked the realization that he hadn't seen his mate that entire day dawning on him.

"Just around" Remus said off hand as he flipped through the pages of the magazine but was disturbed when it was ripped from his hands by Sirius who too seemed to be very interested in his mates disappearance.

"Jenny and I thought it would be smart if we left you guys alone today" he started "so that you guys could sort things out with your sweet hearts while we sat outside the shrieking sack."

"Oh well thanks for that mate because our days turned out bloody perfect," said James his voice rising.

"Calm down mate" said Remus eyeing his two friends quizzically "what the bloody hell happened today?"

"Well" said Sirius as he sat up in his bed "I kissed Nikki."

"That's great," said Remus the confusion evident on his face.

_Why had I reacted that way?_ Lily thought to herself, things would be a lot less confusing if I hadn't even kissed him in the first place.

_But if you hadn't kissed him you would have missed out on the best moment in your life._

"I know!" yelled Lily to the quiddictch pitch but immediately regretted it as the echo of her words ringed throughout the entire field making her feel a hundred times worse. True the kiss had been perfect, but it was from J-Potter! I can't feel that from him, she thought angrily to herself.

_But you do._

I know! Lily thought to herself for the second time. She was finding it hard to admit but being with James that day had felt better then anything else had for a long time, he had made her feel safe, and at ease and for the first time since arriving at Hogwarts on the train this year…Happy. But could she really allow herself to feel happy? Especially when the source of her happiness was James Potter?

"Actually not so much" Sirius said toying with the ends of his sheet.

"What?" Asked Remus "she's beautiful, why would kissing her be a bad thing?"

"Yeah Padfoot" said James eyeing Sirius "now you can say you've nearly kissed every girl in the year!"

"Shut up Prongs" said Sirius not to keen on the current subject he asked James "when I came in here I almost got knocked out with a copy of quidditch weekly, why were you so upset for?"

"Nothing" said James sorry that he had even asked.

"Bullshit Prongs" said Sirius smiling "when I came in here you were as somber as Snivellus."

She sat herself on the Gryffindor bench and reached inside the pocket of her robes and pulled out the book trailing her hand over it's cover tracing her finger over each letter and allowing memories of her mother wash over her as the tears flew freely down her cheeks.

"I wish that she was here" Lily whispered, wondering what her mother would do in her place.

_She wouldn't be sitting alone on the quidditch pitch crying that's for sure _she thought to herself. _She'd know exactly what to do._

"I just wish that I did," she said running a hand threw her hair.

"It's nothing Sirius just drop it" James said.

"Oh come on mate" said Remus setting aside the magazine "Sirius told us about kissing Nikki, even though I'm not sure why he's so pissed at it for. So I think it's safe for you to tell us what happened between you and Lily today."

"Nothing happened between me and Lily" said James through gritted teeth.

"Sure" said Sirius making his way to the loo.

"Okay something did happen between me and Lily today," said James pulling on his jeans and a faded T-shirt, but it's not going to happen again."

"Why?" asked Remus standing up.

"Because, it was a mistake" he answered quietly.

"Oh please" said Remus "I don't think that you could think anything happening between you and Lily could be a mistake."

"No" said James turning his back from Remus so that he wouldn't see his tears, "But she did" and with that he exited the boys dormitories.

Images of that day floated through Lily's mind, she could see his smile as he broke the kiss and could feel the touch of his lips on hers. Lily subconsciously trailed her tongue along her jawline. Being with him today had been perfect, but he had wanted an explanation.

"Why couldn't he just leave it?" Lily said to the wind.

_For the same reason you can't _her voice answered _because you knew it was right._

True it had been right and it had felt amazing but there was nothing she could do about it now.

James slammed shut the door to the boy's dormitories and made his way down the stairs into the common room. Startling a group of second years who seemed to be gathered around a rather dodgy set of chocolate frog cards. Knowing that he didn't want to be around anybody he climbed through the portrait hole and began down the step leading from the Gryffindor common room into the corridors, he didn't care if her got caught. He just needed to be alone…Images of Lily's face as he threw the bag at her and left kept flickering through his mind. She looked so hurt and sad. James felt a pang of guilt rush through him as he thought of what he had said to her. In truth he hadn't meant any of it and he regretted saying it at all. He would always care about her, having her call it a mistake had destroyed him, he had always known she had hated him but hearing those words from her had finalized everything. God what he would give to change it all…

To have one more chance.

Lily stood up and stared into the sky. She was tired of pretending and tired of ignoring everything she felt, she had to come to grips with it. She knew she had felt something when she had kissed James, she knew that she wouldn't be able to forget it and most importantly she knew that she cared for him more deeply then she could have imagined and that at that moment there was nowhere else she wanted to be at that moment then with him.

But would he still feel the same? She found that it didn't really matter she just needed to see him. She placed the book back into her cloak when she felt droplets of rain began to fall on her face. She ran a hand through her mane of firey red hair which was by now damp with the new fallen rain and took a deep breath calming herself for what she was about to do. Slowly she began to walk to the castle but those footsteps became faster as her anticipation grew and soon she was no longer walking but running, running with every fiber of her being, running to what she had denied herself for so long, running to love.

James rounded the corner to the entrance hall with his eyes on the ground cursing himself for what he had let happen, he could hear footfalls in the distance but could see nothing as the torches lighting the entrance hall only allowed for about a foot of light on either side. After a quick glance around the Great Hall James again lowered his head to the ground and wallowed in his thoughts. But the footfalls instead of getting quieter were growing louder. James slowly lifted his gaze from the ground to face who was coming but was entirely unprepared for what he saw. Emerging into the light a slightly wet and out of breath Lily made her way over to James, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"Hey" said James taking a step towards her.

"Hey" said Lily quietly moving closer to James wondering how to word what she wanted to say.

"Listen" started James "about today. It's okay I understand."

"James" started Lily, but James cut in.

"No, Lily I really need to say this" said James raising his hand and avoiding her gaze. "I understand how you feel a-and it's fine if you don't feel the same way as I do, it's okay. I'll leave you alo-."

But James didn't get to finish what he was about to say for Lily stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him into a kiss. Lily poured every ounce of emotion that she was feeling into the kiss as she felt James begin to kiss back.

James was completely caught off guard, once he realized what she was doing he began to kiss back and placed his arms around her waist drawing her closer as his tongue trailed along the bottom of her jawline begging for entrance and she gladly obliged, feeling him smile into the kiss.

Lily slowly broke the kiss looking into his eyes and whispered "I'm tired of running."

"Finally" James breathed smiling and capturing her lips in his and at that moment everything felt as it should. Nothing existed except the two of them there in the moment, a moment where their passion was all consuming and their love over powering, both felt as if they were experiencing happiness for the first time pure bliss that neither wished to end.

Author's Note: Oh yeah K guys since I posted two chapters I want two reviews k? hugsnkisses jamesnlily4ever.


	14. I'm too sexy for my shirt

Author's note: Hey guys I really hope you enjoy this chapter I really enjoyed writing it and to be honest it just kind of came out of me, the buses were canceled today because of freezing rain and I had been having a hard time deciding which route I wanted to take the story but as I made my sister breakfast (aren't I nice) it just came to me. So hope you like it and please review.

Chapter 14: I'm too sexy for my shirt

"I'm Too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love love's gonna leave me. I'm too sexy for my shirt, to sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts. I'm too sexy for Milan, to sexy for Milan New York and Japan, I'm too sexy for your party, too sexy for you party."

"Sirius?" called James as he slipped a penny into the lock of the boys loo and felt a sudden rush of steam hit his face fogging his glasses, obscuring them so immensely he could hardly see two feet ahead of him.

"I'm too sexy for your car, too sexy for your"

"Sirius?" asked James again removing his glasses and wiping them with the side of his robes, nearly colliding head long against the toilet.

"Car too sexy by far."

"Sirius!" screamed James placing his glasses back on (having them immediately fog up afterwards.

"What!" asked Sirius sticking his head out from behind the curtains.

"What are you trying to do in there?" asked James as Sirius disappeared back behind the curtain.

"Well you see" Sirius started, James could see his hand gestures above the curtain "when a man has just gotten out of a three hour quidditch practice he tends to do something called, perspiring."

"I know what you're doing." Started James " I was there too remember? All I want to know is why are you doing it now when, you're supposed to be in detention with Frawley."

"I am not supposed to be in-" started Sirius but was cut off when Remus pulling off his shirt and sticking his head through the door said "actually mate you are, remember when you blew up the contents of Severus's cauldron when you thought he wasn't looking?

"Shit!" Muttered Sirius as he turned off the taps and stuck his head out through the curtain "you want to hand me a towel there Prongs?"

James reached over and handed Sirius a towel or what he at least thought was one, he couldn't really see as the steam was once again clouding his glasses.

"Thanks, said Sirius as he disappeared behind the curtain and tied the towel around his waist and emerged moments later and shook his long mane of black hair sending showers of water over James's jumper.

"Geez Sirius I know you can be a dog but come on you don't have to spray me with water!"

"Sorry mate, terribly sorry" said Sirius clapping James on the shoulder. "Now if you don't mind, I DON'T THINK I NEED A BLOODY ESCORT IN THE WASHROOM! He finished kicking James out the door.

James made his way to his bed and removed his glasses cleaning them with the sleeve of his jumper. "What's up with him?"

"I have no clue whatsoever" replied Remus picking up his charms text and flipping through its pages.

James rummaged through his trunk, searching for a new jumper to no avail and was startled when Remus through one in his direction, giving him a questioning look Remus answered. "You threw it in my trunk last week after quidditch practice."

"Oh yeah" James mused removing his jumper and tossing it over the side of Sirius's nightstand revealing a set of washboard abs perfectly defined from years of quidditch practice. He hastily through the new jumper over his shivering body. The October weather begging to sink in, casting a constant chill in the air. As the poked his head through the jumper Remus let out a laugh that sounded oddly like a howl.

"Does your hair ever lie flat?" he asked looking over top of his text his shoulders shaking from suppressed laughter.

"I'm sorry, I guess we all can't have long luxurious sandy blonde hair like you" said James stepping over to Remus "that just screams for you to run your hands through" he finished.

"Get lost James" Remus said waving his hand over his shoulder immersed in his charms text.

"But Remus" started James "your hair… it just."

"What?" asked Remus looking up from his book suspiciously.

"It just begs for someone to run their hands through it." Said James smiling.

"James don't you dare" said Remus edging back on his bed but he was too late James hurled himself in Remus's direction sending him flying off his bed onto the ground.

"Get off of me Prongs!" Remus yelled as James fought to get his hands into his hair.

"But Moony it's so soft" James said mimicking the voice of an overly prissy teenage girl.

Just then Sirius emerged from the washroom pausing only to look at his two friends, a mingled look of fear and disgust plastered on his face. "Okay I probably won't be back until the wee hours of the morning knowing Frawley so I guess I'll see you guys later, I just hope you two are done fondling each other by the time I get back." He finished a smirk plastered on his face as he narrowly dodged a charms text aimed at his head.

"God I can not believe how much I missed in Hogsmeade!" Breathed Jenny as she pulled a warm, pink knitted sweater over top of her T-shirt. "That is the last time I ever let you out of my sight" she finished smiling at Lily.

"Yeah, well you weren't exactly kicking and screaming when Remus pulled you aside," said Nikki as she sat on the edge of her bed attempting to pull on her stalkings. "Stupid uniform" she muttered bitterly as she succeeded in pulling up one and was now furiously trying to make the other one stay up.

Lily walked over to her friend tapped her on the shoulder and whispered in a concerned voice "are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright" Nikki replied harshly "but I would be a lot better if I could get these damn stalkings to stay on!"

"Nikki?" asked Jenny tentatively.

"What?"

"You do know it's Sunday right?" Jenny's question was meet with an anguished scream that could be heard all throughout the Gryffindor common room.

"What the hell was that?" Asked James poking his head out from the washroom, flecks of toothpaste spraying from his mouth.

"Don't have a clue." Said Remus looking up from his magazine.

"It's okay Nikki calm down," said Jenny approaching her cautiously.

"Yeah" said Lily "it's only stalkings, you don't even need to wear them today but I'm sure I could use a charm to make the smal-"

"It's not the bloody stalkings!" Nikki yelled disappearing behind her curtains of her four -poster and emerging seconds later looking slightly disheveled.

"What is it then?" Asked Jenny eyeing her friend as if she were totally deranged.

"I have a detention with McGonagal remember?" Nikki practically shrieked as she rummaged through her trunk.

"Oh yeah" said Lily smiling at the memory "you charmed the books so that they would-"

"I know what I did!" Nikki snapped running a comb through her hair whilst attempting to tie the laces of her shoes, a task that wasn't quite working. The end result having her look very much like a Hippogriff balancing on one leg.

"Sorry" said Lily smiling and sitting her friend down. "Let me help" she bent down and tied up her friend's shoes while Jenny shoved some quills and parchment into her bag.

"Having McGonagal you'll probably only have lines." She said smiling and handing the bag to Nikki as she ran to the dormitory door.

"Thanks you guys" she mumbled "and sorry for-"

"Yes, yes we know," said Lily practically pushing her friend out the door, "now go!" With that Nikki made a mad dash to the fourth floor.

"So what are you planning on doing today Moony?" James asked perching himself on the edge of Sirius's bed.

"Well" answered Remus mock contemplation written across his face, "seeing as though it's raining I suppose I'll be stuck in the common room with you and your new lady love" he put the emphasis on the last two last words.

"Shut up Remus," said James "well as much fun as that sounds I'm afraid you're wrong, we will not be joining you and Jenny for your lounge around the common room. I have bigger plans of how to spend my first day with Lily and I officially together." Finished James superiorily.

"Oh so that decree actually past then?" Remus said smiling, "so what might these big plans be? Are you going to take her down to the kitchens and make those demented little house elves make you two something?" Remus shivered at the thought, the house elves tended to freak him out a bit.

"No" said James incredulously, but recovering broke out into a smile "that actually may not be such a bad idea some time"

"You can't be serious!" Said Remus his brow furrowed.

"No" James replied casually as he bit a head off a chocolate frog sitting on Sirius's dresser "I just like to see your face when I mention the house elves."

"They're just weird that's all" Remus replied in a under tone "not natural."

"Oh" said James mimicking the voice to that of bobble's in the kitchens. "But Mr. Remus sir, we was only trying to be helping, we could get you something else if that is what you would be liking."

"Shut up James," said Remus rolling his eyes and pulling on a blue jumper with his trousers.

"Oh but now you have hurted our feelings sir" continued James as he followed Remus down the stairs to the common room.

"Seriously Prongs."

"But we is loving you sir and"

"Shut Up!"

"Well aren't we in a peachy mood today" said Jenny as she placed her book down and looked up at Remus.

"James is just being an idiot that's all" Remus replied smiling as he sat down next to Jenny wrapping her in his warm embrace as she leant her head on his shoulder.

"Well don't I feel like a third wheel" muttered James as he made to sit down.

"Lily will be down in a minute James," said Jenny her eyes still closed as she lay on Remus's shoulder.

"Yeah mate try not to get too depressed while you wait" Remus said smiling contently.

"Who's depressed?" Came Lily's voice from the bottom of the girl's staircase.

"No one" Remus called over the couch "but we fear James may slip into it if you don't sit beside him soon."

Lily stifled a laugh and made to sit down beside James but he stopped her mid-motion and when Lily gave him an inquiring look he asked. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Bloody idiot make me scrub the desks, show him, stupid" Sirius mumbled underneath his breath as he scrubbed perilously at the gunk left over from the various Potions brewed earlier that week. Friging kids can't keep their potions in their cauldrons Sirius scrubbed harder. Could-be-sleeping, he panted as the force behind his scrubbing became more pronounced and intense. "What happens in Hogsmeade stays in Hogsmeade my bloody arse!"

"What?"

Sirius turned to look at the doorway and saw the figure of Nikki standing her eyes wide and questioning. His body went rigid as he realized what he had just said, slowly Siruis felt tiny beads of perspiration began to slip down his face but they had nothing to do with the labor.

Author's Note: Okay guys the next chapter will be all couples! Yeah! You'll see what's going on with each one in turn and there will be a lot of surprising events. It will most likely be posted on Thursday if I can manage it. If that's too long of a wait just review and say so. But review either way, I really need them I had and awful weekend, and could really use some feedback.


	15. Cocoa, Rags and rain

Secludeddark: I'm really glad that you like my story and thank you for regularly reviewing it make me feel so special. Jamesnlily4ever hugs all her regular reviewers.

lilred07: Happy V-day to you too! Again thank you as well for being a regular reviewer and your fic is great! I hope you like where I'm going with the fic so far, also I sent you that E-mail I hope you're not topping the fic it has great potential. Again thanks for reviewing I hope you like the next chapter.

Starlightbubbles: Thanks for starting my fic I hope you read the rest of the chapters and well if you get up to here they are together so yeah! jamesnlily4ever shuts up and turns back to the school computer as random people stare at her quizzically.

The-wolves-howl: Awww thank you for your kind words I really hope you enjoy this chapter there's some more progress and a bit of foreshadowing so hope you like it!

Isabielle: Thank you for thinking my fic is funny now if you could only convince my family I have a sense of humor! That part is one of my favorites as well, it was very fun to write anyway hope you review.

Anianka: First of all I must thank you on your condolences on the passing of my pencil. I like to think he had a good life, we had a lot of great times together like failing all those biology tests it just brings a tear to my eye. I am so happy that somebody actually took the time to read the entire fic in one sitting, I feel so proud. As well I would like to thank you for your thoughts on the reality of my fic, I just want to make sure that it's a bit more reality based I may add a bit of fluff here an there but I'm trying (once I get everything established) to branch off into something a little more original. Please keep reading I hope I don't let you down.

Author's note: Yeah I know I said Thursday but I had a lot of friends drama over the course of the week and I didn't really get much time to right and we're into the third week of second semester so now we're getting swarmed with homework! But the good news is since I passed my courses my comp is back and my update will hopefully be more frequent. But hey I have been getting better you have to admit anyway I surprisingly really like this chapter it was really fun to write, originally this and the last chapter were supposed to be combined but I thought I would tease you guys a bit (aren't I so mean.) Hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it. If you need me you guys know you can always E-mail me. Also if you guys are super mad me for not updating I do have other fics so you can check those out, their under the same penname and everything.

Chapter Sixteen: Rags, Cocoa and rain

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all in the slightest except for the plot. Oh yeah and I cleared up the mess with the lawyers apparently my parent were right I don't actually own the house, go figure.

"Okay then, as long as you know what you're doing" replied Lily skeptically as James took her hand and began dragging her out of the common room. " Wait, don't I need a cloak or something?" Lily asked stopping James.

James glanced over his shoulder outside the window looking over the quidditch pitch as the rain pelted across the grass and tore at the pains of glass tempting them to join it.

"No not really" was all he said as he and Lily left the common room Lily looking back trying to ask Remus what was going on. Remus just shrugged his shoulders before they dissapered.

"So" said Jenny looking up at Remus "what was that all about?"

"I honestly don't know" he replied kissing the top of her head as she settled back into his embrace. "So what are you planning to do today?" She asked not moving her head from his shoulder "not planning on dragging me through the rain too are you?"

"No" replied Remus as he ran his fingers across her arm in a rhythmic motion, the contact sending shivers through her body. "I think I can do a little better then drowning my girlfriend in the middle of the quidditch pitch" he finished as he lifted his wand and brought a blanket to their feet. Gently he wrapped it around Jenny, watching her smile settle against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and lit the Gryffindor fire, watching as the glow of the embers danced across her skin making her appear if it were even possible more angelic. His gaze remained on her as his eyes traveled from her chestnut hair to her eyes to her mouth until he reached her feet. He memorized every part of her, and tried imprint the image of that moment in his mind forever. For he knew that some day it would have to end especially after she knew. He knew that she would never be able to return his feelings after she saw, some part of him still held the hope that she would understand but the larger part of his mind knew it was pointless. But for right now he would make the most of the time he had with her. He would show her the depth of his love and would do everything in his power to stop the moment from coming when he would have to tell her. But he shook those thoughts from his mind and turned his focus back to her relaxed figure and smiled as he kissed her cheek and glanced out the darkening sky's and the intent fall of the rain. He began to loose himself in the moment when he heard it. A lowed and mourning howl from the forbidden forest the anguished howl echoed throughout the grounds and reverberated in the Gryffindor common room. His figure went rigid when he felt Jenny's body shudder and cling closer to his body, Remus clenched his fists and fought back a tear that threatened to escape from his eyes, he looked at her figure and tightened his grasp around her body.

Jenny felt his gaze on her and she lifted her head.

"Something wrong?" She asked concern written across her face as she sat up and looked into his eyes.

"Nothings wrong" he replied as he leaned in closer to her his gaze never once leaving hers. He shook away thoughts of the inevitable and decided that nothing was going to ruin the remaining time he had with her at his side. "While you're here nothing ever could be." And with that he cupped her face and drew her closer to him and kissed her slow and sweet as he allowed his hands to roam through her hair drawing her closer as her arms wrapped around his neck. Slowly he trailed his tongue along her jawline and she opened up to him. There he lost himself in her taste, her smell and her love, and for that moment he knew he would do it all over again.

"James calm down it's not like the grounds are going to disappear" called Lily as she was being pulled through the corridors.

"No but I need to show you something" James said over his shoulder Lily's hand clutched tightly in his own.

"Okay but can we at least slow down a bit, you may be in shape from quidditch but I don't think I can run another step" said Lily as she clutched a cramp in her chest.

"Sure" replied James "I think I can make it a bit easier for you."

"Thanks" said Lily "sorry I had to make you slow JAMES!"

James wasn't one for slowing down when he was excited so as Lily was thanking him for his help he picked her up and flung her over her shoulder. He carried her down the stairs to the many anguished yells of "James put me down, you idiot you're going to drop me!"

"Don't worry Lily I'd never let anything happen to you, you know that" James said as he carried her struggling body all the way down the stairs to the Greta Hall where he stopped and put her down in front of the great oak doors.

"Thanks for that James" Lily said sarcastically "you couldn't just stop for two seconds and let me catch my breath."

"No that would waste time" he replied with a lop-sided grin, he walked up to great oak doors and looking over his shoulder to make sure Lily hadn't decided he was crazy and left. With a mighty heave he opened the door. They were both hit with a giant gust of wind as droplets of rain poured in almost drenching them in a matter of seconds. Lily instinctively raised her hands to shield her face put James lowered her arms and took her out into the middle of he grounds despite her many anguished protests.

Lily was almost drenched through to the skin before James took out his wand and clutching her hand muttered a series of complex spells. Lily was about to ask what he was doing when she felt and instant relief, she turned to James her gaze questioning. James merely smiled and gestured for here to look around. As Lily lifted her gaze she was shocked when she saw that the rain had stopped falling, well around them anyway. She could still see the heavy barade of rain coming in contact with some kind of shield. She felt her body instantly dry and she looked into James's eyes for the first time, his wand still in his hand having muttered a drying charm.

"What is this?" She asked staring around amazed at the complex spell.

"Just something I use sometimes" he replied casually, obviously not very keen on the subject.

"Well, how does it work?" Lily asked intrigued by the fact that she had not yet heard of the spell.

"Well" said James as he sat down on the dry grass, taking her with him "it acts as a shield, it keeps you protected from intruding things, like the rain, and unforeseen snowball attacks from Sirius.

Lily laughed at the last comment. "It sounds really useful"

"Yeah it is, especially when you just want to be alone or go for a walk you know." He said his eyes wandering to the falling rain as his had reached for Lily's and finding it he clasped it in his hand. "There's something else" and there he paused a mischievous grin growing on his face, "nobody can see us."

"Really?" asked Lily amazed.

"Yeah" replied James smiling at how cute she looked when she gathered new knowledge. He stretched out and placed his arm around her waist, she happily obliged.

"Now don't tell me I'm not romantic," he said smiling down at her.

"You've earned yourself some points," she said as she leant her head across his shoulder.

"What?"

"What?" Sirius asked Pretending as though he hadn't said anything.

"No" said Nikki "I said what."

"What?" Asked Sirius now genuinely confused, as he tried to cast the conversation onto a different subject. But there was no need, Nikki concluding that she must have heard him wrong, although some part of her was disappointed when he had not acknowledged it dropped the subject and made her way over to the dirt encrusted bucket, by now filled with brown water. She hesitantly placed her hand in with a look of utter revulsion and drew out a rag that looked as though it would add to the mess on the filth encrusted tables.

Sirius glanced up from his fourth table that seemed if anything to be getting more dirt then it was hours before, and asked "what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Nikki snapped a little to harshly mounting frustration beginning to rise "I'm trying to pry off years of filth from these disgusting desks without actually touching it!"

"I know what you're doing!" Sirius snapped just as harshly, not exactly sure what had got him so upset "I meant what are you doing here?"

"I have detention Black!" Nikki spat "Or did you just think that I had a passion for muggle cleaning." She finished sarcastically.

"Okay sorry," shouted Sirius "I don't remember you getting a detention with Frawley!"

"I didn't!" Yelled Nikki "it was with Binns, but he wasn't there so now I'm here, sorry if my existence is such a pain!"

"Wait what?" Asked Sirius "I never even said…You were the one who started yelling at me! I don-" but Sirius never got to finish what he was going to say because right then he got hit squarely in the face with a soaking rag dripping in sludge covered dirt splattering his face in a foul smelling substance. "What the Hell Nikki!" He yelled wiping his face with the back of his hand, his face wrinkled up in disgust. She didn't say anything she turned on her heel and began walking away but she too didn't get very far before Sirius bent down and through his sponge at her back. She didn't say anything she just took out her wand and muttered a cleaning spell.

As Remus drew away he smiled. God he loved her so much she was perfects he embodied everything that he had ever wanted and more as she sat up she drew her legs in closer into her body looking at Remus with mild interest. "Why are you smiling like that?" She asked looking him up and down "is my hair a mess or something?"

"No replied Remus as he transfigured two pencils into two cups of hot –cocoa and handed one over to her you're hair is perfect."

"Somehow I sincerely doubt that" she answered running her hand through her hair coming across one or more knots.

"I'm serious, I'd love you even if you had no hair" He said toying with a loose strand of hers.

"I'll keep that in mind" Jenny said smiling as she brought her cocoa to her lips and sipped it smiling. "God I love this stuff" she whispered under her breath as she swallowed the liquid allowing the warmth to spread to all ends of her body.

"Mmmm" said Remus as he swallowed a particularly large gulp "me too."

As Remus lowered his cup Jenny began to giggle covering her face with her hand. "What?" he asked, but this only seemed to intensify her laughter, becoming unsure of himself he raised a hand to his hair, but she shook her head.

Stifling her laughter she brought her hand to his jawline and slid her finger along his lip taking off remnants of cocoa Remus took in a shuddering breath the contact making him quite. She brang her finger to her mouth, but with a sudden burst of courage Remus stopped her hand. Slowly he brought it to his own mouth his gaze never once leaving hers and gently he ran his tongue over it tasting the chocolate he began to place light kisses down her finger. His gaze still not leaving hers he stopped once to look at her questioningly but he was answered when Jenny grabbed a handful of his jumper and pulled him on to of her. She kissed him with a passion that he had yet to feel from her and he kissed back just as passionately trying to show her all the love he felt for her. Pouring every once of his emotion into the kiss trying to make her see the extent of his feelings for her, and she kissed back with as much intensity as he. Jenny's mind was realing, she had no idea what she was doing or what had possessed her to pull him down on top of her but all she knew was that she had to show him how she felt about him.

Remus slid his arm around her waist and drew her closer to him as his tongue slipped into her mouth deepening the kiss. Jenny's arms wrapped around his back and drew him (if it was even possible) more close. Her hands ran under his jumper and onto his shoulders she ran her fingers over his perfectly defined abs and into his hair. Remus began to inch his fingers onto her stomach when the door was thrown open and Jenny sat up toppling Remus off of her. They both turned to face the disgruntled figure of a crying Nikki as she ran up the stairs to the girl's dormitories. Jenny gave Remus an apologizing look and kissed him lightly before running up the stairs to comfort her distraught friend.

"Some points? I for one would have thought I had earned more then a few points" cried James indignantly.

"Why?" Asked Lily sitting up and eyeing him suspiciously "is there something of more importance you were expecting?"

"Well now that you mention it" started James raising his eyebrows suggestively "no one can really see us and it's raining. I was thinking it would be a shame to waste a perfectly good opportunity"

"A perfectly good opportunity?" Asked Lily teasing him "what do you mean?"

"I mean" said James toying with a strand of her fiery red hair "it's just like all of those romance novels you chicks read and I wouldn't dream of" James coughed and looked around sheepishly "denying you your fantasy."

"Oh you wouldn't would you" said Lily leaning closer to him running a finger along his chest, she could hear the pace of his breath quicken.

"Never" said James, "that's just the kind of guy I am."

"Well" replied Lily seductively as she got up to her knees and began placing kisses down his neck, "thank you for letting me live my fantasy Mr. Potter"

James nearly choked at her last words as she continued to place kisses on his shoulders. "Are you serious?" He asked as he bit his lip, fighting back certain urges.

Lily lifted her gaze and licked her lip seductively before breaking out into a smile and pushing him lightly against the chest and saying "no you perve!" And lowering her head back onto his shoulder. James looked at her incredulously before muttering "you shouldn't do that."

"Oh yeah, well I'm afraid you're just going to have to wait before I live out my fantasy with you James."

James responded by lowering his head and tilting her chin upwards. There he lightly brushed his lips against hers and whispered "I'd wait forever for you." There they stayed allowing themselves to be truly content in each other's arms as they watched the rain fall.

She made to leave but Sirius was having no part of it. "What the Bloody hell just happened here?" He asked not exactly sure how their conversation had escalated to this.

"What just happened here" said Nikki as she inched closer to Sirius her eyes burning with anger "was, you know what I shouldn't have to tell you, you should be able to figure that out on your own."

"How" started Sirius trying to keep his voice straight and calm "am I supposed to do that when you just come down here and start yelling at me for no apparent reason, and then top it all off by throwing a rag at me?"

"I don't know," said Nikki, still not sure exactly why she was mad, but she knew she wanted to stay that way, and he was making it damn harder. Standing there with his sleeves rolled up and his biceps showing with his scruffy hair sticking up in all directions and that sexy frown plastered on his face, not to mention those piercing gray eyes. Nikki absent-mindedly ran her tongue along her bottom lip.

"Well if you don't know how the hell am I supposed to?" He asked throwing his hand up in the air fed up with the mind guessing, and just about everything else that he was feeling at the moment.

"I don't care how or if you even do!" shouted Nikki "just blurting out the first thing that came to her mind.

"Well you know what I'm glad that what happened in Hogsmeade stayed there," shouted Sirius stepping up to Nikki his ash eyes flaming with anger "because I sure as hell wouldn't want anything to do, you're nuts!"

Nikki stumbled back as though she had just been slapped across her face, hell she wished that is what had just happened at least it wouldn't hurt as much as what he had just said. She didn't understand what was happen she couldn't even fathom why she even cared, wasn't it she who suggested it in the first place?

Sirius could she flashes of anger and confusion pass across her face, before he felt it. Five slender fingers slamming across the side of his cheek and her retreating back running from the classroom he made to stop her when he saw her stop as she turned at the door and muttered. "You bloody bastard!" the last thing he saw was a stream of tears falling down her face.

Sirius bent low and grabbed the bucket of water and hurled it at the wall with all of his strength. He watched it collide with the wall sand watched as it's contents slid down the wall staining it with filth as the hundreds of streams slid down the wall and onto the floor. Not wanting to be in the classroom any longer he whipped out his wand and muttered a cleaning charm on the room.

"Fuck!" he yelled turning to the door and slamming it behind himself as he made his way back to the Gryffindor Common room, he only hoped that nobody else would be there. As he made his way along the winding corridors he mentally kicked himself for saying what he had just said knowing that he had just ruined any chances that he would ever have with her. But did he even want a chance with her? He asked himself but he already knew the answer, of course he bloody well did! He always had, hadn't he? Yep and now he had nothing, why the fuck did he have to yell at her, no better yet why the fuck did he have to like her! He could have any girl in the God damned castle, if he wanted to.

But you don't want to

"I know that!" Sirius yelled as he barked the password at the portrait and wrenched it open.

"He stomped his way to the stairs at the bottom of the boys staircase, his feet carrying him without his knowledge lost in his own thought until an arm caught him and made him stop.

"What's wrong Padfoot?" Sirius looked up to glance into the questioning eyes of Remus.

"Nothing" he muttered wrenching his arm out of his friends grasp and continuing his way back up the staircase.

"Bullshit!" his friend called after him as his friend made his way up the stairs behind him. "Nikki just came in here two seconds before you bawling her eyes out. Now you wouldn't have anything to do with that would you?"

"No" Sirius mumbled under his breath.

"Okay" Remus said not completely convinced "well would you have any idea why she's so upset then?"

"No" Sirius said stubbornly as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it onto the carpet splattering it with dirt.

"You know what mate you've really got to get a few more words into your vocabulary then that!" Remus said his frustration beginning to surface at having the perfect night with Jenny ruined by his immature best mate, "are you at least going to tell me why you're covered in dirt or why so pissed off then?"

Sirius removed his trousers and made his way to the showers and before closing the door yelled "NO!"

"Well this night has just been bloody brilliant!" Remus yelled at the door sarcastically before stripping to his boxers and throwing himself on his bed, but as he drew his bed hangings closed he heard it. Sirius's anguished scream piercing the boy's dormitory. As Remus lied down he thought a lot more must have happened in detention then Sirius was letting on. Sirius never did come to bed that night and Remus doubted he even got into the shower.

Author's note: Okay wow this was actually a very lengthly chapter and I would really appreciate it if everybody who read this could review I would really like to know how you're finding it so far. Which couples are you most interested in. Or whatever any kind of feedback would be appreciated. Hope you guys liked this chapter it really is one of my favourites so far. Hugsnkisses jamesnlily4ever


	16. Let the games begin!

Author's note: See guys I'm starting to get regular with my updates now, who would have thought. I would have updated sooner but we have been having our performances (A Midsummer Night's Dream) all this week. The competition is next week so we've been rehearsing and performing like crazy! So I hope you guys like the next few chapters they're going to be really S/N oriented, but don't worry there will be quite a bit of R/J and J/L. So enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, which somehow makes me question how I'm ever going to get into university.

Chapter 16: Let the games begin!

Remus sat bent over his meal, his gaze never leaving his toast and kippers and his hands never once rose to grip the fork and knife that lay before him, the silver finish would have glowed with the reflection of the sun but the clouds had covered it engulfing the school in a constant state of darkness. His meal remained untouched. He was worried about his friend.

Sirius took a swig of his pumpkin juice allowing it to trickle down his throat before he placed it unnecessarily hard against the wood of the Gryffindor table. His hand clutching his fork tightly in his grasp as he raised it almost ceremoniously before he jabbed it rather harshly into his kippers. Shoving them into his mouth and withdrawing his fork, he chewed with a somber, passive look on his face, betraying what he was really feeling.

There was a thick unsettling tension at the end of the Gryffindor table as the two marauders who were in such close proximity couldn't bring themselves to speak of last nights events no matter how bad one of them wanted to. And how bad the other wanted to forget it ever happened.

Remus's eyes roamed upon the figure of his friend who had yet to show any emotions other then his miniature battle with his kippers. He had not even been awake when his friend had left for breakfast or even when he had left the solitude of the washroom. Though Remus doubted he had, his friends anguished yell still echoed in the back of his mind. Yet another curious thought tugged at his mind. He had yet to see James in the dormitory or at breakfast, now that he thought of it he hadn't even seen his friend since his walk with Lily, and he still hadn't seen any of the girls show up for breakfast yet. He hoped Jenny was having more luck with her friend then he was having communicating with Sirius.

Jenny tentatively got dressed behind the curtains of her four-poster; she didn't want to disturb her friend who had spent the latter half of the night replacing her sorrow with anger. Jenny had no idea when her friend was about to blow up.

"Where's Lily when you need her?" Jenny muttered to herself she had felt quite uneasy when her friend hadn't shown up the previous night and to be honest she was quite upset at not having her friend's help in finding out what the hell was wrong with Nikki. Slowly she began to open the hangings around her four-poster, however she was saved the trouble of finishing when they were nearly ripped off for her by an overly exuberant Nikki.

Exasperated that her friend had only just gotten her clothes on she asked "Were you planning on coming down to breakfast at any point this morning?"

Jenny was caught off guard by her friend's sunny mood when she asked "why are we so happy today? Last night you were about to blow a hole in the dormitory!"

"Why shouldn't I be?" Nikki asked stressing the shouldn't. Obviously she was attempting to forget the other night. So Jenny decided she was more then willing to humor her over eccentric friend. "No reason" she replied innocently casting around for a change of subject she asked, "have you seen Lily at all?"

"No, I haven't" replied Nikki as she cast her gaze around their dorm as if doing so would make her magically appear.

"May as well go down to breakfast, she's probably there with James" Nikki said dismissing her disappearance.

"Okay" said Jenny hesitantly.

"Besides I really want to know what's for breakfast" said Nikki smiling and tugging at her friends robes.

"What's up with you and your new found love of breakfast?" Questioned Jenny eyeing her friend suspiciously.

"Well" replied Nikki exasperatedly as if trying to explain something very simple to someone younger then herself "breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"Oh please" said jenny trying hard but failing to suppress her laughter "you barely ever eat it!"

"Well" said Nikki as she applied a coat of mascara to her eyes "I'm eating it now."

"We may as well head down now then," said Jenny as she grabbed her book bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"That's the spirit!" Nikki exclaimed clapping her friend on the back as they began their decent to the Gryffindor common room but stopped when they collided with the very harassed looking figure of one lily Evans in a very compromising position.

The sun began to rise and would have cast a warming glow on the lake had it not been for the immense cloud coverage. The sun not being able to shine did very little to warm the grounds. A cool autumn breeze blew along the trees of the grounds and the Whomping Willow flung its' branches wildly at the dancing leaves. Had it not been for the grayness of the sky it would have been beautiful. Anyone who would be waking up would look out the tower onto a peaceful and quite school grounds. But even that was impossible for when the majority of the school had already ventured down to breakfast one girls scream could have been heard throughout the grounds and probably into the next muggle town.

Lily Evans shivered as she felt a cool breeze tug at her body instinctively she shifted her head to bury it into her pillow it was warm and she clung tighter to it, but was surprised when she felt it moving. She let her eyes slowly flutter open adjusting themselves to the light (or the lack there of). She stretched her arms and did a double take when she raised her head. She was staring at the lake! She rubbed her eyes and looked again, nope it wasn't a dream, her eyes fell on the sleeping figure beside her. Then it dawned on her what must have happened. "Shit!" She cursed to herself as she reached out and began to shake James. When he didn't stir she began to call his name.

"James you idiot wake up!" still he would not move, so she took out her wand and aimed it at his face as she muttered a charm underneath her breath. Water began to spout from the tip of her wand.

"What the hell!" shouted James as he bolted upright and ran his hands across his face attempting to wipe away the remnants of water. "What was that for?" He asked still barely awake when it dawned on him.

"We didn't."

"Yeah we sure as hell did!" yelled Lily standing up and brushing off her jumper she rounded on James and cried, "I can not believe you let this happen!"

"Me!" Said James as her got to his feet, "I don't recall you exactly in a rush to get back to the common room!"

"Yeah well you were the one who wanted to come out here in the first place." Yelled Lily running a hand through her hair, god she must have looked awful.

"Look, lets not fight okay we still have" James glanced at his watch and looking up at Lily hesitantly mumbled "fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes!" Lily nearly screeched "we aren't even changed yet!" Forgetting about their previous squabble she grabbed his hand and ran back towards the castle praying that nobody would see them.

Remus looked up from his breakfast surprised when he saw James run into the great hall his robes practically falling off of his shoulders. He nearly burst out laughing at his appearance. His tie was hanging loosely around his neck and his book bag was falling around his waist as he muttered a drying charm on his sopping-wet hair. Remus could only imagine how that had happened. James sat down out of breath next to Sirius and across from Remus who was still eyeing him with a mixture of pity and laughter in his eyes. James tucked into his meal ravenously. Remus imagined he hadn't eaten anything since his walk with Lily earlier the other day. Taking a stab at conversation he asked, "how did your walk with Lily go?"

"sfiasgreastf" James answered showering both his friends with bits of egg and toast. Remus gave James a disgusted look and brushed crumbs of toast off of his robes. James took a rather large swig of pumpkin juice and exhaling loudly repeated himself, "it was great…for the most part."

"You and Lily went for a walk?" Sirius asked looking up from his untouched breakfast smiling. "You're getting soft on me mate, you're going to start giving me a bad rap with the ladies." Sirius finished a serious expression on his face before he burst out laughing.

Remus was totally caught off guard by his friend's sudden urge to joke around, but he wasn't about to miss the opportunity to take his mind off of whatever had happened to him last night.

"Don't worry mate," said James after he too had finished laughing "I don't think anything could ruin your rep with the ladies, I mean after all you are just so" there James paused and leaned into his friend batting his eyelashes flirtashishly and rubbing his arm "you're just so dashing."

Sirius replied by stroking James's cheek and answering "maybe I don't want a good rep with the ladies."

"Oh god mate, I was kidding!" yelled James inching away down the table eyeing his friend suspiciously. Sirius just laughed and turned back to his meal. But Remus knew his friend was only trying to avoid the issue. He would have to talk about it sometime but he would give his friend some time to escape his problems although he knew it would hurt even more when he had to confront him about it.

"There you are!" cried Jenny as she threw her arms around Lily's neck and letting her go asked "are you okay?"

Before Lily could answer Nikki asked "why are you wearing the same clothes as yesterday for?"

"I know the answer to that" Jenny replied smiling "she went out for a walk with James last night."

"Really?" Asked Nikki leaning in closer to her friend and draping an arm loosely around her shoulder "and you're just getting in now?" Lily nodded her head and attempted to make her way back to the dormitories but was followed by her friends.

"Now Lily" continued Nikki sounding annoyingly like her parents "I do hope you were being safe and-

"Shut up Nikki" Lily said blushing as she bent over her trunk searching for a clean pair of robes "nothing happened."

"Sure" replied Nikki "so are we going to go down to breakfast or what." Lily looked upon at her friend as she pulled her arms through her sweater "since when are you in such a hurry to get to breakfast?"

Nikki just rolled her eyes "why do you guys find it so hard to believe that I'm hungry!"

"Because you never are," replied Lily as she dragged a comb through her hair and grabbed her books to the Nikki's muttered "finally."

"See," said Jenny "the breakfast is still here we haven't missed it."

"I know" replied Nikki as they strode into the great hall and towards the Gryffindor table, Jenny and Lily began to make their way over to the Marauder's direction when Nikki turned at the last second and made her way to the other end of the table amidst the seventh years. James looked questioningly at Lily as she walked with her friends in the opposite direction she shrugged and mouthed sorry before turning with Jenny and Nikki. James turned to his friends with questioning looks and asked, "uh, why are the girls not sitting here?"

"Change of surroundings?" Remus offered but as he raised his head he could clearly read the skeptical look on James's face and the mixture of anger and resentment on Sirius's but it was quickly replaced with a smile as he began talking about the upcoming quidditch match against the Ravenclaws.

"Nikki?" called Lily as she attempted to catch the gaze of her friend who seemed to be preoccupied, "do you want to tell us why we're sitting about as far as possible from James."

"And Remus" chimed Jenny as they both regarded their friend questioningly.

"Well" said Nikki breaking her focus from whatever she was looking at and turning to her friends "just because two of you are going out with them doesn't mean that I want to be there every meal of the day!"

"You could change that you know," said Jenny as a smile broke out across her face "you could just go out with Sirius and save us all the trouble of having to pass notes along the table to communicate with our boyfriends."

"Yeah" added Lily "you two could have some really good looking kids." At that point they both burst out laughing. But stopped when they saw that Nikki wasn't sharing in their laughter, on the contrary they had never seen her look more serious.

"Nikki" said Jenny as she tapped her friend on the shoulder "we were only kidding, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" replied Nikki with a smile on her face "just thinking about potions with the Slytherins."

"That's enough to put a frown on anybody's face" said Lily smiling as she put butter on her toast, though she doubted her friend could even hear her. She was again preoccupied with something that seemed to be in the direction of the Ravenclaw table.

"But seriously though" said Jenny eyeing her friend "besides Remus and James who else could better looking or better for you then Sirius, I mean you both came into the common room last night in the bitterest of moods, it's as if you're almost programmed the same." At her last comment Nikki laughed along with her friends.

"Actually" started Nikki with a smile over her shoulder "I think there is someone."

"Someone what?" Asked Lily watching her friend's sly smile as she stood up.

"Better looking then Sirius" Nikki mouthed as a pair of lean arms that belonged to an equally gorgeous body wrapped themselves around her shoulders.

Lily gave Nikki a questioning look as the Ravenclaw boy sat down and reached out his hand to both Lily and Jenny in turn "I'm Brandon Kershaw" he smiled as he introduced himself.

"We both have the same Muggle studies class" explained Nikki Being the only pure blood out of their group muggles and their way of living had always fascinated her, Jenny having a witch as a mother and a muggle as a father never saw the point in taking the course. Lily being Muggle born never bothered to either. Brandon easily engaged the girls in conversation and they found out he was actually quite smart and looking into ministry work after Hogwarts, Brandon was pleasant enough and easily won over the girls who were glad to see Nikki with somebody who seemed so kind and intelligent. Though they doubted how long it would last but they didn't mention that, they were happy to see their friend smiling and for now that was enough.

"No I'm serious!" Cried James "I'm so close to having enough galleons to buy the new Comet 360."

"That's got to be the best model they pit out yet!" Replied Sirius naming off all of its features but stopping suddenly as his gaze caught on something that caused his stomach to tighten. James noticed the change in his friend's demeanor and asked with his mouth half full of egg "swrong Padfoot?"

Sirius ignored the question and continued to watch as a very handsome very fit Ravenclaw wrapped his arms around Nikki and seat himself beside her. James and Remus watched as his hands tightened around his fork and knife. Remus was surprised that they hadn't shattered in his hands, James was totally in the dark and kept sending questioning glances in Remus's direction which he in turn ignored and standing up said "may as well get to transfiguration or McGonagal will land us all in detention." At his last word Sirius stood up and muttered "yeah" slinging his book bag over his shoulder. But the girls must have been thinking the same thing for they too stood up and just as Sirius glanced over his shoulder he saw something that made the tightness in his stomach double. As Nikki had picked up her books and had began to make her way out of the entrance hall Brandon had caught her arms and pulled her into his embrace giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Even though it was only on the cheek then thought of him touching her made him feel and unbelievable amount of emotions course through this veins. Feelings of resentment, anger, sorrow, regret, sadness, pain. But what made him the most upset was that he was letting his emotions be controlled by somebody who obviously had no interest in being with him. So he let his anger override his other emotions, if she was going to be like that then he was going to make her feel what was coursing through him at that moment. He knew she couldn't actually be interested in that guy, but if she wanted to play that game he was going to make sure he would win.

Author's note: Okay so what did you guys think? I'd love to hear from you guys, please make sure you review and tell me if you loved it or you hated it. I'm definitely going to make the next few chapters very umm, interesting. So hope you guys keep reading I'l try to update later this week. Hugsnkisses jamesnlily4ever


	17. Getting caught up

Author's Note: Yeah I know it's about time but I've been busy getting situated with all my new classes and attempting to give the illusion that I'm smart. Lol oh yeah just to let you guys know there will be another update over the march Break but I'm also going to go through and revise the other chapters and add in details where I see fit. In the upcoming chapters you'll be made aware of those revisions. Ps. A lot of you seem interested in jenny finding out about Remus's coughconditioncough don't worry that'll be coming up in later chapters, not to worry. I wonder how she'll find out.

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing except the plot!

Chapter 17 Getting caught up

"Seriously mate" said James as he sat bent over a star chart for divination for the fifth time scrapping his parchment and throwing it into the Gryffindor fire, watching it curl around the edges. In frustration he threw his book aside and took out a chessboard gesturing for Remus to play. "What's wrong with Padfoot," James asked perplexed "what exactly did I miss last night?"

"I honestly don't know for sure," said Remus as he moved his knight to the left taking down three of James's pawns, but he barely noticed "but I sure as hell have a good idea."

"Well" said James sarcastically as he cursed under his breath at losing another two pawns "don't feel rushed to tell me, take all the time you need, I'm really in no hurry."

"Okay" said Remus as he leant closer to James, though there was no need, for they were the only ones in the common room except for a group of third year girls. The majority of the students still being in the corridors or down for a late dinner.

"Last night Jenny and I were just in the common room on the couch." At this comment James raised his eyebrows but Remus brushed it aside and continued. "Everything was fine everybody was gone, you guys were out for your walk" there Remus used air quotes doubting that was all they were doing. "Sirius was at detention, I don't know where Nikki was but I have a feeling they ran into each other at some point."

James interjected his brow furrowed as he tried to make sense of what Remus was saying, "why do you think that for?"

Remus went on to describe last night's events and how distraught each of their friends had seemed. James paid attention to his words transfixed trying to contemplate how he had missed out on all of this, which according to Remus was quite obvious.

However he knew the answer to that…Lily God she was so beautiful, the way her fiery red hair cascaded down around her shoulders framing her face elegantly and those piercing green eyes that danced with fire when she was angry or passionate about something. James snapped out of his riviera to find Remus staring at him quizzically. He was spared the embarrassment of having to admit he hadn't listened to the last five minutes of the conversation but a few random words by the backside of Sirius who seemed to be conversing with some girl on the other side of the portrait hole.

He turned to Remus and raised his eyebrows as if to _say I think he's gotten over the whole Nikki thing._

Remus gave him an_ I doubt it_ look and they both watched as Sirius waved to his friend and strutted into the Gryffindor common room. James could have sworn he saw a group of third years begin to converse in a deep huddle casting numerous looks over their shoulders at the boys. James getting irritated gave them a mock wave and they took off almost synchronized in a mad dash for their dormitories. Sirius laughed beside him as he flung himself onto an armchair in front of the amber flames of the Gryffindor fire.

His arms were flung over the sides as if he didn't have a care in the world his legs sprawled as he ran a hand over his lips a cocky smile on his face.

"And what is it that seems so funny?" Asked Remus quite honestly annoyed at his friend's constant mood swings.

"Nothing" muttered Sirius innocently the same cocky smile on his face as he watched the long forgotten chessboard.

"Where were you anyway Padfoot?" Asked James, though from the smell of daisy's radiating from Sirius's robes he thought he had a pretty good inclination as to the answer.

"Just with a friend" he answered coyly shrugging his shoulders. For acting so cocky he wasn't really keen on the subject James to himself.

"Seriously though" said Remus his eyes boring into Sirius's "what were you doing?"

Down a staircase and three corridors away Jenny and Lily were occupying the library each working tirelessly to catch up on the weekends homework, a concept all too new to the studious Lily Evans.

"How can Sirius and James do this every week?" Lily muttered to herself frustrated that she kept re-reading a passage on properties of wolf's bane and its' theoretical basis not to mention it's properties had yet to sink in.

Across from her Jenny was allowing her gaze to wander from the neat circular tables to the rigid chairs sitting around them and finally to the front desk where Madame Pince sat perched at her desk her figure rigid as her eyes wandered over all who dared to touch her precious books. Normally Jenny would have laughed at the sternness of the librarian who seemed to be causing a group of second years' great distress but something was on her mind.

" What do you think of Brandon?" She asked as she placed down her quill and directed her gaze at her friend who didn't seem to be having much luck with her potions essay.

Lily looked over the top of her text her eyebrows raised at her friend's sudden question, "what do you mean?"

"Well" said Jenny leaning forward in her chair slightly, her wavy brown hair falling across her face and obscuring her eyes slightly. "Doesn't it seem a little fast?"

Lily sighed and shut her book, being careful to mark her page. She turned to her worried friend and smiled, "I know it may not be the ideal arrangement or pace for that matter." Started Lily casting around for the appropriate way to word what she wanted to say. Truth be told she was concerned as well about how fast her friend seemed to be developing a relationship with Brandon.

"Lily there was no pace, it just happened!" said Jenny throwing her hands into the air and receiving half a dozen glares from a group of surrounding third years. Lily smiled to herself; Jenny was so concerned for the well being of her friends it was so sweet.

Jenny turned to Lily and rolling her eyes whispered "it just seems a little weird."

"Weird?" Asked Lily clearly perplexed. "She's done this before, she just wants somebody to have a little fun with and he seems like a really nice guy. Besides it's Nikki, I doubt she's looking for a serious relationship, it's good to see her having a little fun.

I mean you and I have Remus and James but she doesn't really have anybody. At this comment Jenny rolled her eyes. Lily couldn't comprehend why her friend appeared so visibly upset. "What's wrong?" She asked as she moved her chair closer to her friend.

"Nothings _wrong_" answered Jenny shrugging it off "it just seems too soon." Lily was caught off guard at her friends comment and furrowed her eyebrows "did you expect her to wait until marriage until she starts dating?" What do you mean too soon?"

"Well after Sirius you'd think that she'd take a while to sort out her feelings regardless of whether or not it was a relationship.

"Yeah" mumbled Lily to herself in a semi-daze. Then Jenny's words registering with her she jerked her head forward nearly knocking over her ink well with wide eyes she asked "Sirius?"

"Listen Mate" started Sirius clapping his hand on Remus's back with a somber expression. " I know it's been so long since you've had one but, I just have something called a social life. Which requires me to not spend every waking moment of my life playing chess and discussing the various things I've done wrong in my relationship. "Now if you two married men will excuse me I'm going to go to bed.

He smiled widely at James who returned the gesture then turned to Remus who smiled back. However he was troubled by what he saw in his friend's eyes. Behind the laughter he saw a flash of something. A deeper sorrow and what he thought may be pain or even regret but as quickly as it had appeared it was gone and replaced with Sirius's unperturbed, determined smile.

Sirius was the first to break the gaze; he didn't like the feeling of Remus's penetrating stare. He felt as if his friend could see right through him sometimes and he didn't want to give Remus the opportunity to see what was really going on. It was none of his business anyway. Although as he made his way slowly up the stairs he wondered if Remus already knew.

"Yes Sirius" said Jenny as she began to gather her books in her arms (Madame Pince was beginning to shoo stragglers back to their common rooms.)

"What are you talking about?" Questioned Lily as she too gathered her abundant amount of books and shoved them into her bag and followed Jenny out of the library, "there was never anything going on between Nikki and Sirius."

"Believe me" replied Jenny turning to her friend half way through the corridors "I didn't think much of it at first, but there was definitely something going on there."

"Are you sure?" Asked Lily a skeptical expression on her face "how do you know, what happened?"

"Nothing huge" said Jenny reassuring Lily as she rounded the corner passing Filch's office "just a lot of little things.

"Remember when you guys were at Hogsmeade and you and James went off to do God knows what." Here Lily was about to open her mouth to correct her friend but Jenny just smiled and waved her arm to stop any of Lily's defense. "What you and James were doing in Hogsmeade is not the discussion we're having now, though I would like to talk about that some time," she added as an after thought.

"Anyway when you and James were paired off that left Sirius and Nikki to fend for them selves, and you know what they're like I can only imagine what happened there."

Lily looked guiltily at her friend, "You don't know that's what they did."

" No not at first anyway" said Jenny giving her friend a warm smile "the day after Hogsmeade when you were dealing with whatever it was you were going through with James Nikki spent much of the day in this state of bliss or something she seemed extremely content. I was so happy for her but she wouldn't really tell anybody what exactly was making her so happy she was just in a good mood, and supposedly so was Sirius or so Remus was telling me."

"Jenny just because two people are happy the same day doesn't mean it's because of each other." Said Lily placing a hand on her friend's arm trying to find the logical explanation for what she was saying.

"I know" Jenny intervened "but it's not just that" and she went on to explain the previous nights events "and this morning I was talking to Remus and he said Sirius was going through the same ordeal and wouldn't talk to anybody. Not to mention the fact that he came in about a minute after Nikki had."

Lily let loose the breath she had been holding their entire conversation in a heavy sigh facing the fact that her friend as probably right "God I can not believe I didn't realize this, I am so stupid!" She pinched the bridge on her nose as if she were experiencing a headache.

"No you're not, you were just preoccupied, you and James just got together not to mention you've been grinding your nose to the ground studying Defense against the Dark arts theory. I'm surprised I even noticed." Assured Jenny as she readjusted the strap on her book bag. Suddenly shooting out her arm to stop her friend from walking anywhere. Lily cast Jenny a questioning look and mouthed _what?_

Jenny just pointed straight ahead. Lily followed her finger and blushed at what she saw.

Nikki seemed to be saying goodnight to her friend outside of the portrait hole though Lily wondered how they could possibly be saying goodnight when they seemed joined at the lips. As they parted from each other Nikki said a quick goodnight and disappeared through the portrait hole. Leaving Brandon alone his mouth still mid sentence as he turned to go back to the Ravenclaw common Room

"Really seems to be more of a physical relationship doesn't it?" Murmured Jenny.

"I can't believe this" Lily muttered under her breath as they approached to portrait hole. "Nikki and Sirius…Nikki and Sirius? They've got to be the two people who would never even consider getting into a relationship."

"Must be something in the air this year" commented Jenny "I mean first you and James, now Nikki and Sirius?"

And that night as the rest of the Gryffindor's were sleeping peacefully with nothing but thoughts of drowning Sarlo (the Potions Master) in their potion cauldrons six very distressed Gryffindor's lay awake. All of them pondering on thoughts of what would happen next. Each worried for their friends and concern of whether or not they would do something they would later on regret.

Jenny: God I hope she knows what she's doing.

James: I can not believe I haven't noticed any of this, well Lily…

Lily: Tomorrow is definitely going to be awkward.

Remus: God I hope he knows what he's getting himself into.

Sirius: I'm too sexy for my shirt la la la.

James: Cocky Bastard!

Author's Note: I know it was a long time coming but now it's March Break so you guys can be expecting another update by the end of the week no worries. I greatly appreciate all of your guys' feedback, and if you don't mind could you tell me your preferences on one thing. Do you guys want the fic to end after their seventh year or go until L/J's deaths? If you could inform me I'd greatly appreciate it thank you. As always if you guys have any questions about this story what so ever just leave it in a review or just E-mail me and I'll reply as soon as possible. My readers are very important to me and I appreciate all comments suggestions and interest in my story. As well I have many one-shots you're welcome to check out. Regards, jamesnlily4ever.


	18. Spare Parchment

Author's Note: Told you guys there was no need for worries here's the much-coveted update. Ha ha ha ha ha…………Anyway………Everything in italics is either James thoughts (at the beginning, you'll know what I'm talking about or the parchment conversation.) I know it's been two month's I'll explain the next update

Disclaimer: I bought a gumball at the mall yesterday…Damn thing lost it's flavor in about five minutes so I spit it out, so I guess once again I own nothing.

Chapter 18: Spare Parchment and Awkward Dinners.

James twirled his quill around in his fingers staring dejectedly at the front of his history of magic class.

_Honestly_ he thought to himself _you'd think a class taught by a ghost would be interesting or at least do bring some mild amusement to the days events_. He had never had a teacher who could make bloody goblin riots and werewolf trials seem so boring. Although he doubted the ghost even realized he was teaching a class sometimes he wondered if he even knew anybody was there. _Probably not_ he thought to himself _I bet six galleons he wouldn't even flinch if I got up and walked out of here right now _but the idea was gone as quickly as it had came. He knew Lily would scream bloody murder if he missed a class so close to break.

He turned to his right, Remus was sitting alert to every fact the Professor was spewing out about the trials and tribulations that past werewolves were forced to face and over come. _Sure_ James thought to himself _it's only because he _**is**_ one_. He turned to his left and smiled to see somebody else who shared his opinion of the class, Sirius was sleeping his back raising and falling in rhythm with each breath. His head was rested soundly in his hands the occasional murmur about boxers and damn house elves escaping his lips. James shuddered to think about what was going through his friends' mind. Desperate to take his mind off of the thought he looked two rows down and saw Nikki drawing crude comics about the professor in her notebook and beside her Lily who may as well have been in a muggle picture she wasn't moving! James snickered after a moment's observation he could see her eyes wavering in and out of focus. Reaching into his bag he pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote…

_Whatcha doing?_ He muttered a spell and then using his wand sent the parchment with a flutter to Lily's desk, she rolled her emerald eyes and ignored it James lifted the wand and as he did so the parchment rose and moved closer to her, she still ignored it. Again James levitated it until it was dancing right in front of her face. Lily attempted to flick it out of her gaze but the scrap of parchment wouldn't budge. Lily sent him a warning glare and grabbed the parchment out of the air and holding it tightly in her hands brought it underneath her desk. Quickly she glanced to the sides to make sure she wasn't the object of anybody's gaze.

James smiled, so innocent he thought to himself and chuckled.

She opened it and rolled her eyes. Reaching into her bag she removed a brown speckled quill and scribbled a response and using the same spell with a more complex wrist movement wand made the parchment disappear. James sighed and was about to reach into his bag and begin taking notes when the scrap of parchment materialized in front of his hazel eyes smirking he opened it.

_Paying attention like you should be doing. And James try to be a little less obvious if you insist on not paying attention to the lesson._

James looked up from the parchment to Lily who seemed to be determinedly staring at the professor though he could see the shadow of a smile playing across her face. Scribbling back he wrote.

_I know you can't seriously find this stuff interesting…I'm way more fun then goblin rebellions and vampire riots._

When lily sent the parchment back to him he laughed as he read the words

_You wish Potter._

_Oh so now we're back to Potter?_ He wrote and sent the note back to Lily.

_For now._ She replied and smiled at James as she sent the parchment back to him.

_Now I'm just hurt._ James scribbled pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.

_You're such and idiot James you're making me miss the lesson. This parchment conversation is over!_ After Lily finished writing She turned back to the front of the classroom and began to feverishly copy down the notes Binns had left on the board.

After James finished reading her response an idea dawned on him. Quietly he glanced around the classroom and noted that there were only four people actually maintaining consciousness through the lesson, he looked to the front of the class to see that Binns had his back to the class. Slowly he slid from underneath his chair (feeling much like he used to when he was five and at diner with his family) underneath his desk his chair squeaked ever so slightly with the pressure of his body leaving it. His brow furrowed and he glanced around to make sure that nobody had heard though he doubted a gunshot would catch the Professor's attention. He did however see Remus looking at him quizzically he gave James a questioning look but just turned back to his notes.

God his friends were weird.

James made it all the way underneath his desk and smiling to himself began to edge and sneak his way between the rows surprised that nobody seemed to notice except a somewhat burly looking Hufflepuff but she just shot him a death glare and shuffled through her notes. Aside from that nobody else noticed the majority of them sleeping or staring mindlessly into space the occasional group of girls poured over the newest copy of witch weekly quizzing each other on their flirting technique.

Quietly he continued to crawl along the desks until he reached Lily's row and snickering he crawled around and underneath her desk. Gently he rested the tip of his head on her leg. Almost instantly he felt her body jump and the stifle of her scream. He quickly grabbed Jenny's bag from beside him and placed it at her feet as he crept behind a bookcase to his right. He watched as Lily's head emerged underneath her desk and glanced around seeing Jenny's bag she let loose a sigh of relief and returned to her notes. Laughing James made his way back to her desk. He pulled his cloak out from under him and lightly traced lines on her leg with his finger. He saw her slender hand come underneath the desk as if trying to brush something off of her leg. Satisfied that whatever was itching her was gone Lily let her hand rest on her thigh. Slowly James leant closer to her hand and gently began to place light kisses across her fingers.

"What the hell?" He heard her mutter.

Lily pushed back her chair and leaned her head underneath the tarnished desk and saw James sitting cross-legged underneath her desk with a lop-sided grin on his face.

"What are you doing?" She hissed glancing around to make sure nobody else had heard.

"Just here for a visit" James answered smiling coyly. Lily rolled her eyes and pushed his head back under the desk.

"That's not nice," said James looking hurt as he appeared once again from under the desk and pulling an empty chair up beside Lily kissed her on the cheek.

"I wasn't trying to be" she replied with a sarcastic smile, besides I'm missing the entire lesson."

"Oh come on I know you're not seriously interested in this, besides I'm way cuter then Binns." Coaxed James leaning his head on her shoulder "and I'll bet I'm twice as fun" he added removing his head from her shoulder and raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"That's all that's ever on your mind" chastised Lily rolling her eyes and furiously scribbling her notes down before they were wiped clean from the board.

"That's not true" replied James looking outraged as he stretched and placed an arm around Lily's shoulder, "I think about a lot of things, I think about what's for dinner, I think about quidditch, pranking the Slytherins, lunch, quidditch, breakfast."

"I get the point James" interrupted Lily her gaze never once leaving her parchment.

"Exploding snap, pranking the Slytherins, quidditch, brunch."

"James I get the bloody point!" hissed Lily looking up from her notes and placing down her quill giving up, there was no way she was going to get any notes copied with James's constant chatter, she'd just have to get the notes from Jenny after.

At the thought of her friend she looked across the rows of desks to Jenny's seat and any thoughts of copying her notes were dashed, her friend wasn't sleeping like the majority of the class but she could tell by the blank expression on her face that although her eyes were on the Professor her concentration had wavered to other things. _Probably Remus_ she thought to herself smiling she turned back to James when she felt his hand take hers.

"But do you know what I think of the most?" James asked as he straightened in his chair his untamable jet black hair falling in his face giving him an almost angelic appearance Lily laughed at the thought and James gave her a questioning glance wondering what could have been so funny.

Lily focused on the topic at hand and asked sarcastically "what would that be?" wondering what could have possibly been more important to him then food and quidditch.

James looked at her and with the utmost sincerity replied "You."

"That's sweet James" said Lily swinging her bag over her shoulder as the bell rang in the background she placed a soft kiss on his cheek and whispered in his ear "but you aren't getting any special privileges."

"I was thinking nothing of the sort!" retorted James with and indignant expression on his face.

Minutes later James, Lily, Remus, Jenny and Sirius were walking down the corridors towards the entrance hall for dinner. "I'm starving James muttered clutching his stomach."

"You were eating the entire first half of the lesson!" cried Remus looking at James his eyes wide, "before you decided to go on your little trip anyway."

"I have no idea how guys can each so much food," said Lily cringing "half the time I'm afraid to hug James because I have no idea if all of the food he just ate was going to come back up."

"It's not just guys," said James looking offended "I've seen you put away some food over the years too." He just nearly dodged Lily's book bag as it swung in Lily's direction.

"He's right though" said Jenny from beside Remus "you should have seen Nikki the other day in the common room she must have ate about two boxes of Bertie Bott's every flavored beans and half a dozen cauldron cakes and that was just 20 minutes before she headed down to dinner with Brandon. I was surprised she was even able to lift her fork!"

The four of them laughed at Jenny's revelation of her friends eating habits though James could notice the strain in Sirius's over hearty laugh. The laughter however quickly died once Jenny had realized what she had just said and clutched Remus's arm. Her eyes wandered over to Remus as the laughter quickly left his face and his concentration seemed to waver his expression impassive. Lily and James quickly hushed and their eyes too landed on Sirius.

Sirius could feel all of their gazes he guessed that they all by now knew what was going on feeling anger at the sudden reminder of his problems and feeling slightly annoyed that they felt they had to walk on eggshells around him. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and cast around for some excuse not to go with them to dinner knowing that she was probably going to be there and he honestly couldn't handle that at the moment.

"I'm going to go catch up with a friend" muttered Sirius quickly which wasn't a total lie he thought to himself that she might not be a friend but he did have plans to meet somebody even though it wasn't for another half an hour. He muttered hurried promises to meet them later for dinner, before any of them could object he hurriedly made his way in the opposite direction to what they only guessed was the Gryffindor common room. Jenny turned to each of them and gave a regretful look.

"Don't worry" muttered Remus in her ear before brushing his lips softly against her cheek "we couldn't avoid mentioning her forever."

"I know" she whispered sighing, "I just didn't want this to happen you know?"

Sirius casted a smile over his shoulder (which in James's opinion seemed strained.)

"See you" James called to his retreating back Sirius waved a hand over his shoulder.

They entered the Great hall and Lily saw with annoyance that Nikki was seated at the Raven Claw table talking animatedly with Brandon while sipping on her pumpkin juice. Lily took the potatoes Jenny offered her and spooned them onto her plate without really noticing what she was doing until James eyed the small mounted of potatoes teetering on her plate Lily was horrified

"I hate this!" whispered Jenny in a harsh whisper stabbing her roast.

Lily was caught off guard by her friend's sudden outburst, "hate what exactly?" She asked her friend though she thought she already knew the answer.

"All of this walking along eggshells around those two" Jenny answered jabbing her finger in Nikki's direction, "I hate having to watch everything I say because it might upset them, and it's upsetting Remus too I just wish that they could sort out their problems you know? So that maybe things could go back to the way they were."

"Yeah but imagine if they were actually in a relationship how complicated it would be then." Observed Lily dashing pepper on her roast.

"That's just it" replied Jenny smiling taking a bite of her pie ""sometimes I think it would be easier if they were in a relationship, at least that way there would be something to break off you know? But there wasn't so there's nothing saying that both of them can't go their separate ways and date whoever and neither of them really has the right to be mad if the other is seeing somebody else."

"I know what you mean." Agreed Lily rolling her eyes.

"Who doesn't have a right to be mad?" Came Nikki's voice from behind them as she squeezed herself in between her two friends and grabbed a roll.

"Nobody" answered Jenny shrugging it off and changing the subject said "you and Brandon seem to be hitting it off well."

"What?" Nikki asked glancing up from the table her brow furrowed "oh that, yeah he's a really great guy" she answered smiling but Lily wasn't very convinced.

"Are you okay Nikki?" She asked placing down her goblet and eyeing her friend through her wisps of fiery red hair.

"Of course," she answered a little too heartily with a feeling in the pit of her stomach as though the voice was not her own "why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason" Lily answered smiling taking a sip out of her goblet though Nikki could tell something was on her friend's mind.

"Are you guys looking forward to the match tomorrow?" Asked Jenny changing the subject quickly and directing her gaze back to Nikki.

"Yeah Brandon's looking forward to it, the first quidditch match of the season you know, seems right worried about it though." Nikki's sentenced seemed to trail off with Lily and Jenny still awaiting the rest of the story. After a moments pause Nikki looked up startled to see them still staring at her. As if being shaken out of her riviera she finished. Their two beaters left last year and the replacements are only in fourth year so they haven't had much training lately. Jenny nodded her understanding and turned to Lily asking if she had grasped what Professor Flitwick had been saying earlier that morning about the aichma charm.

"So who are you hoping is going to come out on top tomorrow?" Asked Remus referring to tomorrow's quidditch match.

"Well" said James taking a swig from his goblet and wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his robes "you know I hate the Slytherins, the bloody gits but I'm pulling for them to win this one. If they don't we have to play the Ravenclaws and they're much better with windy conditions. That's what they're calling for in January when we play. Besides we've kicked the Slytherins arses before and I have no doubt that we could easily do it again not matter what the conditions" he finished with a smirk.

"Yeah their probably your best bet," agreed Remus devouring the last bit of his tricel fudge and patting his stomach "and it's always good entertainment whenever you and Lucius get on the field together." Laughing James stood up with his friend and the girls and looping his arm around Lily's waist began to walk back towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Hwwww" yawned Lily leaning on James as they climbed the stairs "I can not wait to get to bed."

"Really?" Asked James excited.

"Bloody perve" Lily muttered under her breath.

"I can not wait to get in front of the fire I'm freezing" said Nikki wrapping her cloak tighter around her body and pulled in front of the crowd hopping the stairs two at a time.

"Now that you mention it, I'd like to cozy up to that fire too" said Jenny smiling "it's been the longest day ever and I am so exhausted.

"Well we'd love to join you guys but Remus and I have got homework we've left to the last minute." Said James clapping Remus on the shoulder.

"Correction" said Remus "YOU have homework you left to the last minute, I'm done."

"Yeah" replied James "but you have to help me with mine because you wouldn't want it on your conscience that you let your best mate land himself in detention would you, especially when you could have prevented it."

"You'd deserve it" replied Remus rolling his eyes.

Lily turned to Jenny and they both burst out laughing as they rounded the corner to the Gryffindor common room but they were suddenly halted when Jenny nearly walked straight into Nikki's back who seemed to be shaking.

"Shouldn't she already be in the common room?" James hissed to Remus but he was staring dead ahead at the portrait hole James followed his gaze and his draw dropped at what he saw…

AN. Anyway I know it's been two months and I am so sorry I know I'm terrible but like I said I'll explain all the next update I hope you guys like it please review I haven't had any in so long because I haven't updated. Hugsnkisses Jamesnlily4ever.


	19. Holly?

Ta da!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the Flintstone's vitamins on my nightstand.

Lily knew before the sight had even registered in her mind what Nikki was staring at. Slowly she allowed her gaze to trace the path of Nikki's and what her eyes met she knew wasn't good.

Holy shit James whispered underneath his breath, a friend his arse!

Sirius and his bloody immaturity! Remus thought to himself wondering what the hell Sirius was playing at.

This can not be good thought Jenny.

Standing at the top of the stairs was a Hufflepuff who Jenny did not know though she could guess what kind of girl she was with her skirt rolled up mid thigh and the strap of her tank top sliding past her shoulder she had short spiky dark brown hair that seemed to be sticking out from all directions from what Jenny could only guess was… And behind her leaning out of the portrait hole was Sirius shirtless with his black hair sticking out more then James's sweat was glistening on his chest and his arm was wrapped mid torso around the Hufflepuff girl as they kissed heatedly.

Lily watched as the Hufflepuff's hand s wrapped around his neck drawing him closer, could they be anymore public?" She whispered to Jenny but was silenced when soft moans began to escape the Hufflepuff's lips "I spoke too soon."

"Ahhh hem" The entire group was jerked from their thoughts by Nikki's sudden gesture. The Hufflepuff's head jerked back at the sound and Lily could spot patches of red coming to her cheeks.

It took Sirius a minute to realize why Holly had stopped kissing him his eyes unglazing he looked around and took in the entirety of the situation and his eyes fell on Nikki. Was that jealousy in her eyes? Serves her right! She could wait another minute to get into the common room he caught Holly by the waist surprising her and pulled her close slowly and began to kiss her as he broke off the kiss he whispered in her ear he'd meet her later.

James watched as the Hufflepuff made her way back to the entrance hall swinging her hips from side to side.

Lily waited almost in fear of the shouting match that was sure to come but nothing ensued Nikki merely swung her bag over her shoulder and entered the common room without a sideways glance. Puzzled Lily and Jenny followed suit.

Later in the boys dormitory Sirius had retired to the shower and James was lying on his chest flipping through his potions text and scribbling down notes for his essay. Remus emerged from behind his bead hangings and shoved a pumpkin pastry into his mouth.

"Well" Remus said giving up on his essay and turning to his friend "I certainly wasn't expecting that."

"I was," James answered glancing at his friend "it's Sirius, you knew he wasn't just going to sit around and brood after her forever, he was eventually going to start seeing some other girl."

"No" said Remus stifling a laugh "the girl I expected, but the lack of confrontation was what I missed."

"I know" muttered James somehow I was expecting much more then that, it seemed as though she didn't even care, but by all rights she's the one seeing some other guy she really can't get mad at Sirius for seeing another girl, it just wouldn't make any sense."

"Mate" said Remus turning on his side "if life made any sense I wouldn't be a werewolf and the Slytherins' wouldn't be allowed within a foot of the ministry."

Lily sat doubled over a pile of books beside the lake as the cold November breeze nipped at her ears. She flicked her wand to create a shield around the small pile of embers that glowed around her and Jenny's potion's essays. "Do you think Nikki's still upset?" Jenny asked glancing up at Lily her blonde hair blowing around her face.

"Honestly" said Lily shutting her text and turning to her friend I think that she was more hurt then anything last night, it's not exactly easy to see somebody you care about with somebody else."

"You don't think she's given up on him have you?" Jenny pressed her concern for Nikki evident on her face as she drew her cloak closer to her body.

"I don't know what to think anymore" replied Lily "we'll just have to let them figure it out on their own time, and I'm sure they will. Brandon and Holly are just two minor interruptions in both of their lives right now, everything will work itself out. In the mean time you should really try to spend more time with Remus don't let the tension between Nikki and Sirius put a strain on you relationship."

Jenny laughed offhandedly "don't worry there's nothing wrong with us in that department." She assured Lily smiling "these potions ingredients however are a different thing."

Nikki lay sideways on her four-poster with her stereo playing dimly in the background. "Just when you think that life at Hogwarts couldn't get any more confusing" she mumbled to herself." Things definitely weren't going the way that she planned, at first it had been a desperate attempt to make Sirius jealous a quite obvious attempt at that, but when she saw that it wasn't working it had turned into an even more desperate attempt to get over him. Since when did my life start revolving around Black anyway? She thought it wasn't as if she loved him, it had been way too short to even begin to form love but still what had happened that day at Hogsmeade had left Nikki somewhat rattled. She had never imagined herself feeling such an emotional connection to Sirius, physical maybe she meant he was fit!

Now however she didn't know what to do. On one hand Brandon had been nothing but a gentlemen and even put up with her constant mentioning of Sirius, he was being patient with her and that was more then she could say for the rest of Hogwart's male population.

Aside from that she still couldn't bring herself to not think about Sirius and last night seeing him with that Hufflepuff a new feeling of jealousy had arisen inside of her, just when she thought she had gotten her feelings in tact. But it wasn't just her; she had seen the way Sirius had been looking at her while he kissed Holly. _What was he playing at anyway? Was he trying to tease her? _

_Well one things for sure_, she thought I can't take much more of these bloody guessing games, later on tonight after the quidditch match she would simply talk to him and sort this whole thing out, no matter how awkward the whole situation was. _There was nothing wrong with talking to the guy was there?_ With a sense of resolution she picked herself up from her bed grabbed a towel and made her way to the dorm showers.

Sirius stepped out of the shower beads of water sliding down every curve of his body and gliding over every ridge of his torso. He leaned over and wiped away a patch of steam from the mirror and gazed at his own reflection. He towel dried his hair and wrapped his towel around his torso. Last night hadn't really done anything to boost his spirits, if anything Nikki's reaction had been downright hurtful. He could still remember the look on her face, completely impassive, she didn't seem to be phased at all.

_Why should she be though?_ A voice in the back of his mind asked. _You were never a couple, you've barely had two conversations outside of quidditch! You've never even paid attention to her until October of sixth year! Why should she care? You guys made out in Hogsmeade once and now you expect her to have feelings for you, get over yourself Black. _

Sirius smiled to himself If only James could see me now. He raised his second towel to his head and dried his hair. Since when did school become so complicated? Since when was everything he did part of some game?

Sighing he pulled a pair of jeans around his waist and glanced at his own reflection he knew he liked Nikki but was that feeling worth acting on or was it just going to be another physical encounter? Truth be told Sirius was tired of every girl expecting him to be some sort of sex driven bloke, and he was tired of every girl who came to him just looking for a rush. Not that he hadn't enjoyed it at first but he had never let his relationships (if you could even call them that) get to that level something had always held him back. He wanted to be able to look back and see the first time _that_ happened and smile and he knew that wasn't going to happen with just anybody, He wasn't saying he was in love with Nikki but he sure as hell was experiencing something he never had before.

Maybe he'd talk to her after the quidditch match, either way he had to do something. He sure as hell couldn't take much more of this.

With that he pulled his shirt over his head and with a sudden sense of foreboding remembered he had to meet Holly. Nikki's lips had been so much softer then her's and the way her hair felt when he ran his fingers through it was so much better then Holly's flipped out blonde hair.

Sirius sighed, maybe he was the one falling for Nikki, he knew that he found her attractive but he had found many other females at Hogwarts attractive so what made her so different?

_Isn't it obvious Black? She's the female version of you._

AN: Ok next chapter is where everything falls into place, tell me what you thought.


End file.
